Potatoes JetZuko jetko
by vanna6yaoiheaven
Summary: Zuko and Iroh are shown kindness by farmers. Iroh makes tea. Zuko sells potatoes. Jet is Zuko's number one customer... and then a story unfolds. YAOI rated M for later chapters. Jet x Zuko pairing. Don't like? Then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

And then she discovered the slash pairing of Jet and Zuko...

Hey there readers! I just found the word doc on my new laptop! Sorry, this isn't a journal (smacks head)

So, JETKO! Ot JetxZuko. Jet and Zuko from Avatar: Last Airbender/ Legend of Aang.

**Warning**: YAOI! M-NESS FOR LATER CHAPTERS. JET AND ZUKO LOVLINESS!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. I do not own Avatar. Etc.

Now my pretties... ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p><p>

It had been two whole weeks since Zuko had eaten a good meal. If he was always cranky on a good diet just imagine poor Iroh having to put up with a hungry and cranky fire bending prince.

Zuko had been silent for the entire trip down the road. The only noises made in his direction were from his stomach. Iroh raised a brow at his usually vocally active nephew.

"Zuko, are you feeling all right? You haven't spoken a word since we left the camping sight."

No reply. Iroh was now in search for another conversation.

"I know you must be tired and hungry, but we'll reach an Inn soon."

Stubborn and desperate for a way to make it quiet again, Zuko finally spoke; "I'm not tired or hungry, uncle."

Zuko's voice was soft but Iroh could feel the underlining frustration in it. The teen was always respectful of his uncle, even if he was hot headed and lost his tongue more than often. Unfortunately for Zuko, Iroh wasn't in the mood for a silent walk; the two hadn't shared any form of gossip or conversation or thought for far too long and Iroh was bored.

"So, how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine."

The prince adjusted his wide straw hat. Was that it?

"Are you hungry?"  
>"We don't have any food left."<p>

Again, a soft tone with underlining frustration. It was rather amusing, Zuko hadn't held his temper this well in a long time. Maybe the tiredness was weakening him.

"Oh come on Zuko, you must be a little bit hungry."

Now Zuko snapped, flailing his arms at his uncle; "I said I'm not hungry!"

His tone echoed throughout the trees and the two had stopped. It went silent.

An enormous rumble penetrated Zuko's stomach and the scarred prince clenched his clothing, blushing. Iroh smiled

"Well your stomach doesn't agree with your words nephew."

Zuko was silenced with embarrassment, but since he didn't agree with embarrassment, he began to snap.

"Just what do you suggest we eat uncle? We're in the middle of a forest, we have been for days without sign of any civilisation with no money and no damn Inn!"

Iroh, a smile still plainly on his face, wondered off the trail.

"We will eat pine cones. They are very good for you, you know."

Zuko slumped, his hopes of a wise suggestion broken and scattered into the wilderness.

"...Pine Cones...?" 

The prince stood leaning against a tree, tossing a tiny pine cone up and down, as his uncle foraged around on the ground, collecting his meal.

"Look Zuko, a nice big one! Do you want this one?"  
>Zuko scowled. He gripped his pine cone tightly and began his little rant. It was about time.<p>

"No uncle, I don't want any stupid Pine Cones! I want to find that Inn and get a real hot meal! Why are we wasting time picking up dirty goddamn pine cones?"

The teen hurled his `food` into the trees. Still in a good mood, Iroh looked at the pine cone quickly disappearing into the distance.

"Nice throw... but... now there's only three to eat."

The old man looked down at what he had in his hands. Zuko growled and pulled at his buzz-cut of short black hair.

Not a second after the pine cone disappeared behind a bundle of bushes and trees, a man's voice shouted in pain. Iroh began to walk towards the noise and Zuko asked, a little worried

"Where're you going uncle...?"  
>Iroh replied in his usual `good Samaritan` voice.<p>

"Well you obviously hit someone... I'm going to see if they are all right."

Zuko didn't want to be blamed for any thing.

"You don't need to do that uncle!" 

Iroh sat with the middle aged man on the forest floor; "Yes, I'm terribly sorry about the pine cone... My nephew has quiet the temper." He whispered.

Zuko stood leaning against another tree grumbling about how Iroh didn't need to mention that he was the one who threw it. The man gave a smile.

"That's perfectly okay. It was only an accident."

Unfortunately for the man, the little incident had led to all of his foraged munchies- which he worked hard to gather- to be stolen by little forest creatures. They were very quick and stole all of his munchies before Iroh and Zuko had found him.

Iroh asked if there was any way his nephew could make up for the mishap- since it was his fault. The man insisted that he needed nothing, but Iroh's gentle persistence led to the man leading them back to his home which was a tiny farm. He grew many things but mainly potatoes. His family were inside and they greeted Zuko and Iroh kindly.

The rest of the day was spent with Zuko ploughing what little land they had alongside the farmers son. Iroh picked weeds with the farmers wife and two daughters. That night, the two were allowed to stay the night and they had a hot meal of potatoes and egg. It was a combination Zuko wasn't familiar with but he ate it regardless.

The next day, the farmers son had come down with an illness and Iroh was concerned.

"Is there any thing we can do?"  
>The farmer was frantic, their family had run out of medicine and they needed to sell off their newly harvested potatoes. Unfortunately, the son was the family member who worked on the stall further up the road as the father travelled to the town in the other direction. The daughters travelled to the docks to sell the eggs and dry foods for voyages and the wife stayed home to watch the animals. All that carefully planned routine was now in jeopardy.<p>

"Well, that meal last night is worth more days of work if you ask me. My nephew and I would be honoured if you allowed us to help you. It's the least we can do."

The farmer insisted there was nothing else they could do.

"I couldn't possibly! You've already done more than you need to!"

Iroh smiled and told the farmer that he could make a medicine to give to the boy but the medicine would only subside the more serious effects of the illness. The boy would still need the proper medicine.

The farmer thanked them both greatly and set off on his trek to the town as the daughters set off towards the river docks. Iroh dumped Zuko with the hand pulled wooden cart filled with potatoes.

"Uncle, we don't have time for this. The Avatar -!"

Iroh silenced Zuko.

"It's always the same excuses with you. If I didn't know you, I'd say you were obsessed... and since I do know you I know that you are. These people here need our help and the least we can do is assist. It's only five days and the young boy needs the money for the medicine."  
>Zuko had noticed the boy was rather odd yesterday.<p>

"Fine." He snapped. Roughly, the young prince snagged the handles of the cart and grumpily trundled off. Zuko had been given directions to the families makeshift stall. When he found it, he thought that it had maybe been vandalised. It was made of broken wooden boards and crooked nails and it basically looked a mess.

The cranky teen sat behind the little wooden disaster and waited. He didn't know what to do, did he just wait? Was he supposed to walk up and down the road to flag in potential potato lovers? What did he do? He was never really good at sitting still. Eventually he began to tap his foot and looked up and down the road. Nothing.

As time passed, he found himself tidying up the old stall. He decided to engage his bored mind and refused to think of his actions as an act of extra kindness, this family was a pain in his ass as far as he was aware. Suddenly, he heard foot steps in the form of cracking twigs. He shot up so fast he nearly dove over the stall- now better looking and sturdier thanks to his creative skills.

A young man- maybe his age or a year or two younger- slowed to a stop in front of the stall. There was a minute or so of awkward silence between the two before Zuko numbly began in an odd voice- uncertain of how to begin.

"Uh... I'm selling... potatoes."  
>He could just heard his uncle hysterically laughing at the fact his all high and might and serious nephew said `potatoes`. Some how, it just wasn't a word you would usually hear someone of Zuko's `standard` (?) say.<p>

The young man before him had seriously tanned skin and chocolate brown hair and eyes. He seemed to have an air of `cool` about him which was so strong it was nearly suffocating yet overly enchanting at the same time. Zuko got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of the teen. He noted that the boy also happened to be chewing on some kind of grass or wheat. Maybe he was part cow and was set meal-wise by eating grass?

The boy turned to Zuko fully and smiled- or smirked.

"I can see that." He said; humour in his voice as he cocked his head towards the cart of potatoes. Another minute of awkwardness- Zuko didn't do well with awkward.

"Do you... want to buy some...?"

The teen strolled over to the cart and examined the product.

"Where's the guy who usually watches over this stand?"

Zuko guessed they were maybe acquaintances or friends and hoped that his explanation might save him from more awkward moments.

"He's fallen ill and I'm doing a favour for his family so that they can buy him medicine."

The teen nodded and looked at the potatoes a little longer. Zuko wondered how the boy could possibly be contemplating about potatoes so deeply... they were just potatoes. Suddenly, the boy grinned and picked up a bundle.

"I guess my troops could use a little potato in their meal tonight."

Somehow, completely intrigued by the possible mentioning of an army, Zuko decided to question the boy.

"Troops?"  
>Zuko's golden eyes seemed to sparkle a little bit and the chocolate haired teen spotted that.<p>

"Yep. I've got my freedom fighters doin' all they can for our country. They've been working hard."

Freedom fighters? Zuko could swear he'd actually heard of such a group. They weren't a fire nation operation were they? No, he'd heard terrified fire nation soldiers tell stories about the fierce freedom fighters who were a thorn in the ass. He tried to recall their leaders name... this boy fit the leaders description.

"You're Jet... right?"  
>Jet had a glow about him, evidentially amused this stranger knew of him.<p>

"Famous am I? Yeah, that's me. How much?"  
>How much? How much what? Zuko then looked at the bulging pouch full of money.<p>

"Oh."

Jet set out the amount for the potatoes and then some. Zuko- deciding to be a good Samaritan by chance- pointed out that the teen had given him too much. Jet smirked and leaned over the stall, holding the shiny coin in Zuko's face.

"'S for good customer service."  
>With a wink Zuko wasn't really expecting or prepared for, Jet was off with his sack of potatoes an a farewell wave.<p>

Zuko's cheeks felt warm- he was only familiar with embarrassment or anger burning his cheeks, but this was definitely something else. He decided he didn't like where this was going and began to double check the money, tossing in his `bonus` and fulfilling his `good Samaritan` duties for the day.

"I don't need charity damn it." 


	2. Ch 2 butterflies

Hey there readers! Chapter 2! Gawd I'm on a roll! So hey, hopefully you lovely lovely readers managed to become engaged in the first chapter and not get bored and fleet away to find a different story. I'll try to make this as painless as possible and get to the better parts I know you all love to read. Hehe... okay.

**Warning**: YAOINESS- M rated stuff in later chapters. Jet x Zuko. Don't like don't Read please. Neh neh?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. I do not own Avatar: Last Air Bender/ Legend of Aang.

Now my pretties!... ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p><p>

For the rest of the day, Zuko was bombarded with little woodland creatures trying to steal his potatoes. He grew frustrated after batting them away every five minutes. The day was very slow, that was for sure. Only four more people passed him, three of which bought a few potatoes.

The next day, two elderly woman were treating him like a child.

"Oh my! What a cute boy."  
>Zuko twitched with frustration and embarrassment- two very familiar feelings. These two hags decide to stand and gossip with him and about him, and he wasn't even talking. They spoke about ow they were going to be late for what ever if they didn't leave, but much to Zuko's disappointment, they never left!<p>

Evening drew near and he was face down at the stall- not being able to leave since these women decided to buy `one more potato` every ten minutes. Zuko suddenly heard Jet's voice.

"Would you mind excusing us for a moment?"  
>Zuko's head shot up. It was amazing! The old women blushed and giggled and left. Jet kept flashing his charming grin at them until they were out of sight. He then turned to Zuko.<p>

"Still here are we?"

Zuko suddenly felt as if he needed to be on guard and narrowed his eyes; "Yeah..."

Awkward moments seemed to follow Zuko wherever he went.

"Well, my troops liked the potatoes."  
>Zuko dead panned.<p>

"I didn't grow them. I just sell them."

Jet leaned on the stall as Zuko leaned back on a conveniently placed tree. Just then, Zuko spotted Jet's hook swords.

"You fight with those?"

What else was he supposed to say? Jet smirked and skilfully pulled them out and swung them around.

"Yeah. Do you?"  
>Zuko's broadswords popped into his mind.<p>

Even though he was intrigued by the weapons, he decided to ask what Jet was doing.

"Why are you back here?"

There was a little snip to his tone- call it a habit. Jet placed his swords away.

"Got quite a tone there. This is my run. I do check ups along this road three times a day."  
>Zuko had only seen him once, maybe he did `check ups` at night. Zuko found it weird how he was actually thinking about these things. Maybe it was to avoid asking out right. He didn't actually want to talk to this boy, he made his chest feel weird under that gaze. Yet, Zuko found himself talking to him like two normal teenage boys.<p>

"You've only come down here twice though."

Zuko was mindlessly chewing on nothing after staring at Jet chewing on the same piece of nature. He still couldn't quite control that sceptical tone.

"I've been in a tree nearby."  
>Been in a tree? Was he a bird? Did he have nests here and there?<p>

"Why?"  
>Zuko found his mouth moving on its own.<p>

"Well I can't always be bothered walking, so I decided to sit and watch you."

Jet was being way too forward about that for Zuko's liking. He was being watched? The scarred teen felt a burning in his cheeks again and it came on strongly this time.

Not used to this kind of awkwardness, Zuko looked about.

"Why were you watching me?"  
>Zuko wasn't quite sure how he sounded. He was sure he sounded distraught.<p>

"I had nothin' better to do after I gave the troops the potatoes. Plus, you were amusing to watch. You really couldn't stand those old hags. Couldn't you just tell them to go away?"

When Jet laughed and smiled, Zuko's heart skipped a beat and he felt very self conscious. It was odd how Jet hadn't commented again on his tone of voice or been snippy back.

"I... I have to go back now. Bye."

With quick actions be picked up the cart and was off. Jet watched him the entire time until he disappeared around the bend.

By the time he was back at the farm, Zuko had completely flustered himself by thinking about Jet. How Jet had been watching him for a while and he hadn't even noticed. About how he managed to be getting along with him. God damn this feeling!

The prince turned his fluster into anger and- after dumping the potato cart in the barn- slammed the door to the kitchen open and stormed through the house to the barn out back. The farmers wife jumped and paled at the princes dark and angry face.

"I-Is he all right...?"

Iroh- who was making a pot of tea- calmed her by speaking in a dry tone.

"Oh don't worry about him. And please forgive his rudeness..."

Iroh then smiled.

"He has quite a temper but he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Zuko stormed right through the house and out into the barn to the hay bed the farmer had kindly allowed him to sleep on. He swatted at the annoying bugs and pulled at his sort black hair.

"Damn it. What's wrong with me."  
>He knew what the feeling in his chest and stomach was, but he refused to accept it. He didn't know Jet. The boy was just handsome for his age and Zuko was willing to admit that but that was it. He refused to think Jet was hot or good looking in an attractive way, especially not to him.<p>

`_I can't be gay. I'm not gay!_`

That smile of Jet's flashed in his mind and he gasped. In horror of how sensual his own gasp sounded, his slammed a hand over his mouth and crouched into a ball. He held his aching chest and stomach.

`_What is this...?_`

Iroh went in search of his nephew and found him sitting in the corner of the barn- an air of despair about him. He was miserable. Did something happen?

"Zuko... are you feeling all right...?"

The old man approached cautiously, knowing his nephew well. And sure enough, the scarred teen snapped at him.

"I'm fine!"

Feeling a little relieved his nephew still had a little bite in his bark, he sat down right next to him with a cup of tea for the teen. As they faced the wall, Iroh spoke quietly, still knowing something was wrong.

"Zuko... you know you can always talk to me."

He peered across to his nephew. The teen had his knees up and he was hugging them close to his chest- nothing but his nose and eyes visible. Zuko mumbled an `I know` into his sleeve and buried his head deeper into his arms. Iroh had seen that Zuko didn't want to say it outright, so he decided to play the guessing game.

"What is it then... did you have trouble at the stall...?"  
>Zuko's face disappeared completely into his sleeves now and he mumbled into the material.<p>

"Not exactly..."

Iroh could see the teens ears turn beet red and he cleared his throat, knowing exactly what was going on but not letting on that he did.

"You seem a little unwell... you're bright red."

Zuko's head shot up for a moment; "Alright! I'm not fine!"  
>He was angry and his sleeves sizzled a little before he rested his nose on his forearm. Iroh grinned, he had figured it out for sure now.<p>

"O~h. I see. The `love bug` has got you down then."

Fluster overtook the prince and he hugged his knees tightly- any tighter and he would have committed self-amputation. Iroh was suddenly concerned.

"Wow... that bad is it?"  
>Zuko shouted- nearly a scream.<p>

"I'm not in love!"

Iroh noted that Zuko was trying to convince himself that he wasn't more so than convincing his uncle. He patted his nephew on the back. After a few minutes of silence, his uncle asked him something.

"So... are they pretty...?" 

Zuko's mind whirled, he was feeling nauseous.

"Uncle... I feel... dizzy..."

"That bad is it?"  
>Iroh could feel for his nephew. Then again, he also knew what his nephew refused to believe.<p>

"Uncle, can you go to the stall tomorrow...?"

Iroh sighed.

"Zuko, you really shouldn't hide from love. It has ways you know."

Zuko snipped.

"I'm not in love."

"I know what love is Zuko and you have been dipped in glue and rolled around in it. It's all over your face."

"Not it's not!"  
>"Yes it is." <p>

In the night, Zuko had a mild dream. All he was doing was watching Jet sitting in a tree. That was it, not exotic or sensual fantasies- which he took as a good sign when he woke up. He let it all fall down to the fact that maybe he just thought of Jet as someone who happened to look really good. He hadn't seen a face as boyishly handsome as Jet's – well, he probably had, but he just didn't count Jet as an enemy.

Stocked up with potatoes, Zuko decided to distract himself with thoughts of how to improve the stall. He spent most of the cool summer morning tying stick together and pimping his stall with stripped sticks and straightening the thin crooked nails.

The start of the day was rather prosperous. Quite a few travellers wondered past and some decided to buy the cheap vegetables. While working on propping up the corner of the stall, a shadow blocked his light. Zuko stood to face a group of three men, all very tall and not very pretty.

"Can I help you...?"

The man at the front asked him a question briskly.

"Have you seen a young man around here...?"  
>He continued to describe Jet. Zuko didn't like the looks of the men and lied.<p>

"Sorry, can't say I have."  
>One man kept staring at his scar and that annoyed Zuko. He decided to keep his tongue to himself though, as he didn't want to deal with any problems.<p>

"You sure boy? We have ways of finding things out." 

Zuko frowned annoyed at the man.

"I told you already I haven't seen him. Now buy something or move on."

It was taking a lot of energy to place his words carefully. Zuko was the dictionary definition of a `short fuse`.

"You giving me tongue, kid?"

These guys were trying to stir up trouble, regardless of whether Zuko watched his mouth. He decided to get at the ugly guy staring at his scar.

"Will you quite staring at me!"

The cave man scowled.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you foul mouthed brat."

They pulled Zuko over the stall, the teen barely managed to keep his footing as they dragged him into their midsts. It wasn't easy fighting them. No matter how skilled Zuko was, it was almost as though he were fighting trees. So far, he had taken only one down, the other two were hard to take down. He was hit in the face and was quite battered. He had to make the decision of whether or not to actually use his fire bending, and make it fast.

The biggest man struck him hard in the gut and Zuko was left winded. Then the man drew a dagger.

Zuko fell to the floor holding a wound on his stomach and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3  the month

Hey there readers! Yes, I appear to say that at the beginning of every thing. So, last chapter was all `_DUN-DUN-DUN!_` Just you wait though! I'm hoping to get to the goddies soon. Please bear with me!

**Warning**: YAOI! Jet+Zuko = Jetko. Mild violence (?) fighting.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. I do not own Avatar: Last Air Bender/ Legend of Aang.

Now my pretties... ENJOY! XD

Zuko was out for all of a few moments before he heard clanging and thumping. He staggered into a kneeling position and looked up. Jet swung his hook sword and the victim got a nasty sock in the jaw. Stumbling about, the two injured men gathered up their `man down` and ran away.

Jet put his swords away and held out a hand.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."  
>Zuko's voice came across strained and breathy. Jet noted the other teen clutching his stomach.<p>

"Looks like you've got an injury-"

"I said I'm fine." Zuko snapped. Jet ignored the resisting prince and sat him down.

"I'll patch you up if that's okay with you. I always carry spares."

He rolled a bandage around in his hand but Zuko really wanted none of it.

"Didn't you hear me?"

Jet tugged at Zuko's top.

"Listen, I heard what they were asking. It's my fault you got into bother. Let me make it up to you."

Zuko could struggle and leave but then what would he do about the potatoes and the stall? Reluctantly, he began to take off his own top, grunting as he did so.

"Fine. Just so you know, I got myself into that fight, so you don't need to do anything."

His voice was hastened as he dumped his clothing down grumpily and sat with his arms crossed. Jet smirked and cocked his head back.

"I need to dress the wound. Unfold your arms."

Zuko demanded that he do it himself but Jet had none of it and silenced the non compliant stubborn teen.

Jet examined the princes lean upper body for a moment before he placed the end of the bandage delicately onto Zuko's body.

"Hold that there."

There was a brief brushing of Jets warm, smooth skin against Zuko's warm, paler skin and there seemed to be a spark. Zuko quickly held the bandage and swallowed what he was horrified to even think was a gasp. Jet closed in as he reached around Zuko's back.

Zuko had never felt so awkward before in his life.

"By the way, I never got your name."

Zuko realised he couldn't tell this boy his real name. From what he'd heard from the soldiers who had encountered Jet's forced before, the freedom fighter leader despised all fire nation people to the point he would rather burn in hell than help one. Zuko's name was bound to be well known among them.

"Li. My name is Li." He lied.

Jet's lips twitched into a smile.

"Li, huh?"

Zuko grew nervous as Jet came to a close and tied the knot tightly. Zuko grumbled and grimaced. The wound wasn't that sore, it was Jet's uncomfortable yet comforting touch.

"Hey. How about I hang out with you until dusk?"

Zuko didn't know why he would want to. "I told you already that you weren't responsible-"  
>"I know."<p>

"Then why...?"  
>"You seem interesting."<p>

Zuko decided to stop talking. Avoid getting embarrassed. Jet obviously wasn't going to leave, the chocolate haired teen seemed to see right through him.

"Fine. But there's nothing to do."

Jet shrugged and made his way up the nearest bending tree.

"I don't mind."

As it grew dark, Zuko decided to close up stall and hefted up the cart. Jet jumped down right in front of him.

"Let me take that."

Frustrated at how Jet just didn't leave, Zuko snapped.

"What? Why? Don't you have troops to get back to or something?"  
>He sounded desperate for a reason for Jet to leave but the cocky teen smirked.<p>

"Nah, they'll be fine without me. Plus, you're injured, I can't just let you wander home like that. It's not safe."

Zuko grit his teeth.

"I'm not a girl. I can defend my self."

Zuko had a constant shiver across his shoulders and eventually he stopped dead and snapped behind him into the trees.

"What are you, a dog? Go home already! I can make it back without your stupid company!"

Jet chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows in the trees.

"Wow, how'd you know I was there?"  
>Zuko pulled his lips into a thin line in annoyance, highly unamused.<p>

"It's not hard to guess. You don't seem like the kind of guy to give up easily."

Jet caught up with the grumpy teen.

"You know me that well already?"

As Jet laughed, Zuko grew flustered and barked at him.

"Why are you laughing?"

Unbeknownst to Zuko, Jet was mesmerized by his little outbursts. They were nearly... cute.

"You seem to lose your temper a lot huh... why's that Li?"

Zuko groaned.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you."

Jet countered.

"Do you really want me to...?"  
>A few moments of silent walking passed before Zuko finally replied.<p>

"...Never mind..."

Jet smirked triumphantly. As the farm came into view, Zuko stopped the cart.

"You can go home now."

Jet gave a farewell wave and Zuko felt at peace... yet, at the same time there was a part of him that felt lonely. He hauled the cart into the barn where he met his uncle with a cup of tea, ready and waiting for the prince.

"So, how are the potatoes selling...?"  
>Zuko presented the heftily sized pouch.<p>

"Quite well..."

Then, Zuko caught a glance of his uncles smile. Irohs' all knowing smile. Zuko demanded he spill the beans.

"What... why are you smiling like that?" 

Iroh spoke with the smile still evident.

"Did you walk home safely...?"  
>Iroh was seeing right through Zuko's mask and instantly he prince began to panic.<p>

"It's nothing! You don't know anything! I walked home fine!"

The prince walked right back out of the barn and Iroh smiled and shook his head.

"Such a stubborn attitude..."

Zuko waited until his uncle had fallen asleep before he quietly went to sleep as well. His dreams skipped from pleasant Jet-filled ones to annoying Avatar ones and back again.

He woke up in a sweat, shooting up and nearly colliding head first with Iroh.

"Zuko. You were having a bad dream."

Zuko steadied his breathing and held his head. Iroh stood up.

"I'll go and make you some tea."

His uncle left. Zuko was going over and over the dream. It was black and red. Red water as a matter of fact- red with blood. A nightmare? All he knew was that he didn't like what he was feeling. He had never been this worried over a dream before.

When his uncle returned with some Jasmine Tea, he mentioned that the father had been sent the money successfully but he had to travel further towards the city since the village no longer had any medicine left. That meant Zuko had to sell more potatoes and Iroh would make more tea and that there would be more of Jet.

As routine would have it, Zuko went out on his trek to the stall. To his surprise, Jet was actually there waiting for him in a tree. When Jet noticed him, he flashed a smile.

"Hey Li."

Zuko placed the cart down behind the stall as usual. There were already a group of people wandering by and purchasing potatoes. As Zuko wouldn't have it, but the universe would, Jet asked about his wound.

"It's fine." That was as much as Zuko was willing to share. Jet didn't like the lack of information.

"Did you check it?"

Zuko subconsciously held a hand over the small but annoying injury and Jet climbed down from his post.

There was a minute or so of bickering mainly on Zuko's behalf before Jet finally got the prince stripping again. To be honest, Jet knew that the injury wasn't severe, he just liked to look at Zuko. The prince seemed to be very shy and stubborn. Something about Zuko seemed to hit a spot in Jet's mind and he was instantly attracted to him. He decided to take time pleasantly running his fingers over Zuko's bandage, `making sure` it was nice and `tight`.

The scarred teen gruffly pulled his clothing back on after the scrutinising inspection, a chill running right through him.

Unfortunately for the prince, Jet just found it too damn funny to make Zuko feel uncomfortable. It was hilarious, what with how socially awkward Zuko was. When ever a customer tried to strike up a conversation- it was mainly the ladies, young and old- the scarred teen would look lost. That near adorable expression of `lost` and `help` was quickly retracted when Zuko realised he was too stubborn to actually ask for it and dryly made odd small talk.

It was somewhat relaxing, okay maybe not `relaxing` as much as `amusing` but what ever it was, Jet felt kind of okay with just lazying about- since Smellerbee was left in charge and perfectly capable of maintaining order while he goofed off. It was odd, since Jet would never goof off like this for some girl...

Maybe it was the scar which intrigued him... maybe it was just Li... it wasn't easy to figure out.

So, until Zuko managed to sell enough produce to send off the right amount of money for the farmer, he went to the stall and spent the entire day until dusk and was stalked home by Jet, regardless of how many times the scarred teen told the annoying freedom fighter to `piss off `. Zuko found himself getting comfortable with Jet's presence. It wasn't that Jet was his newest bestest friend in the whole wide world, but Zuko was growing less and less annoyed... then grew more and more annoyed every time Jet decided to open his mouth and make things awkward all over again.

Zuko was sure this much awkwardness in a single area of the world wasn't healthy for any one. Could people die from awkwardness?

There was more than one occasion when some soldiers- earth kingdom asses and fire nation pricks- decided they would start a fight either at the stall or on the path too and from the farm. It was fascinating how well Zuko and Jet fought side by side. It gave Zuko a little feeling in his chest he felt might make him explode. Truth be told, they were not tremendous fights where they were outnumered by ridiculous odds. The two still came out triumphant.

It was rather odd when on that day, Jet wasn't around. He wasn't there to meet Zuko on the path, he wasn't there to meet him at the stall or in a tree. Just no sign of him any where. Was Zuko worried? Of course not. The previous night Zuko had really snapped at Jet, yet the freedom fighter just laughed like he usually did. It had been a fast passing month before they got word that the father was returning with the proper medicines. The farmers sons illness was kept at bay well enough with Iroh's herbal what's-it-called.

That day, Zuko closed up early. There had been a single person who bought potatoes. No one else came past at all. The prince was trundling back and looked down the hill at the river he had passed this past month every day. Before he could look away, a log with arrows lodged in it floated past. He stopped and watched it. Then more things floated down the river.

Barrels, arrows, crates, burned wood... bodies. Fire Nation bodies. And more bodies... villagers. Not many bodies, but they were still bodies... floating lifelessly away. No matter how hard core Zuko might appear, and no matter what kind of things he'd seen in the war, it was still a fiercely horrible thing to see dead bodies. Even if he had killed himself. He slowly took up walking again.

One body lay washed up on the river bank, marks in the gravel sand to indicate that the person had physically clawed their way up the bank. Arrows burrowed in numbers in their back. That hair... those shoulder pads. Zuko nearly tripped himself up in his haste to stop... Jet?


	4. Chapter 4 the breaking kiss

Hey readers! I just pung myself with a rubber band and it hurts! But I will prevail with my typing. Hope you're all enjoying this. I'm still nervous about these two characters, it's terrifying trying to get them to actually sound like them, I hope I'm doing a good job! So, last chapter, again it seemed to be `DUN-DUN-DUN!`

This chapter? Yep, probably the same. I don't plan anything out, so it's kind of just like `go for it and hide if you fail!`

**Warning**:YAOI. Boyxboy. Jetko. Jet + Zuko

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. I do not own Avatar: Ledeng of Aang/ Last Ait Bender. T-T

Now my pretties... ENJOY! X3

Zuko dumped the cart and skidded down the hill. He crouched hesitantly before the motionless body, hand stretched out unsure of whether or not he should touch. Then there was a small sound. So faint he nearly missed it. Making sure not to roll Jet over onto his back, he set the unconscious freedom fighter on his side and with quick actions, Zuko placed his ear to the boys chest. A heart beat!

Noises up the river drew the scarred teens attention. A thin streak of smoke was barely visible in the distance. Scowling, Zuko picked up the limp Jet and rushed him to the cart. It was two hours to get back to the farm, and sure, Jet had held on this long, but Zuko wasn't sure how much longer the boy could stay alive. He took a detour to a small abandoned shack him and Iroh had come across before.

He searched Jet's pockets and clothing for those `spare bandages` he claimed to always keep on him. To his relief, Zuko discovered them tucked away in a pouch. Not even thinking about being embarrassed, Zuko figured that the boys shirt was done for any way and just cut it off. Most of the arrows didn't look too deeply embedded in his back, but there were the few which dug right in there. With quick, skilled hands, Zuko pried them out one by one, making sure to properly attend to one wound before he moved onto the next.

Before long, Jet was all patched up. He was soaking wet and shivering though, a problem if his wounds were to heal nicely. With most of the worry over, Zuko set out about making a fire that wouldn't attract any people to their location. After a moment of contemplation, he realised that any wood burning fire would create visible smoke. Then something struck him. He's a fire bender after all, he could just hold out his hand and warm up Jet. Although, from the stories Jet had willingly shared with him, Zuko knew how badly this boy despised fire nation `scum`.

All he did was speak bad of them. How his family was murdered, how he lived to kill fire nation `scum`. There were plenty of other words he used to describe the fire nation people, but Zuko found that the least hurtful word would be that of `scum`. He had come to know Jet well in the past month, so would this really be a risk he was willing to take?

Jet was unconscious, so what he didn't see couldn't hurt him, only heat him. Then again, Zuko could just warm himself up and produce enough body heat for both of them. Fire benders were tolerant of heat far better than any one. That was when the embarrassment kicked in.

Zuko sat and stared at Jet's shivering body. Even through the now wet bandages, Zuko could define his lean body. Feeling short of breath, the scarred prince dismissed his stupid embarrassment and heated himself up. Now there was just the issue of transferring that heat. Hug Jet? That would have made Zuko feel very... odd. And it did. With only one other option to lay down with Jet, he picked him up and leaned the cold boy on his shoulder. The damp turned to steam as the warmth spread throughout the cabin.

Jet woke up some time in the night, a little dazed as to where he was. Someone breathing next to him drew his attention. He peered up at Li's sleeping face. Jet's head was on his lap. All the freedom fighter could remember was his moments of hard fought battle before he was overrun by pain and was tossed into the river. He wanted to sit up, but decided against it. Li was just too damn warm and comfortable. What was this warmth? Was it natural? Truth be told, he didn't care. It was way too relaxing just being able to see Li like this. Even that mean scar looked somewhat peaceful.

Zuko opened his eyes for a moment after sensing that some one was watching him. That same pleasant chill he got through him when Jet watched him. To his surprise, Jet was looking right into his eyes.

What happened next, both left down to lack of sleep and maybe even a dream. Gently, Jet's neck stretched up to meet Zuko's bending head. Their lips had a moment of contact then there was a moment more. A little tongue got involved and the room heated up a hell of a lot more. Noticing the sudden change in temperature and a weird feeling of wanting more, Zuko pulled back instantly.

The scarred teen then got up quickly and reached to get to the door. Spurred by not wanting Zuko to leave, Jet managed to launch himself up and grab Zuko's wrist.

"Hey-"  
>Zuko was shaking a bit.<p>

The prince knew many reasons why this was wrong. He tried to stick with the facts of life. Such as; Jet was a boy- gay love was frowned upon greatly in most parts of the world. Also, Zuko was the son of the Fire Lord- such a thing was definitely unspeakable. Although, he found himself being hurt by the reasons he didn't want to admit. Jet hated the fire nation and fire benders- and Zuko scored in both of those zones. If Zuko stayed with Jet and didn't tell him... he would find out. So the easiest option was to _leave_. And leave _fast_.

He snatched his wrist away. Acting cold and cruel would surely scare the freedom fighter off. The prince put on his most serious, fiercest tone. Unfortunately, there was no hiding the sadness or hurt as he snapped.

"Don't touch me! I don't do things like that! It's wrong!"

Jet tugged hard on the princes wrist, which sent Zuko swirling to be face to face with the tanned teen.

"But you just did do something like that, Li. Your body didn't seem to find it so wrong."

For a second, Zuko thought about shooting fire at Jet and scaring him off. That thought was zipped off to the dark recesses of `no-no land` in his mind. He wanted to scare Jet off, but not like that.

Angry and flustered and sad, Zuko's full blown man voice of `threat` came out.

"Get your hand off of me! If you follow me, I'll kill you."

He barely kept that last bit sounding serious as he swung the door- which wasn't really a proper door- open and slammed it behind him.

Jet's hand was still outstretched a little- as if, just maybe, if he held his hand out long enough Zuko might come back and hold it. Slowly, it sank to his side. Then, a smirk nearly ripped his face in half. Like hell he was about to let Li go that easily.

Zuko stumbled angrily onto the farm, storming over the plants- near stomping them all to death. Iroh appeared out of the kitchen door to spot his nephew brutally kicking a piece of broken fence. The wood was certainly flung far. Iroh instantly knew Zuko wasn't just troubled. He was down right miserable, and he only ever did that to himself.

"Zuko. What is the matter?"  
>The old man narrowly missed being hit with another piece of fence- quite intact as a piece of fence since Zuko had ripped it out of the ground.<p>

"Zuko!" Iroh spoke sternly. The prince's actions slowed and he was left panting and growling and grunting. His wise uncle told him off.

"Zuko, if there is something you have done wrong, you do not take it out on other peoples property."

Zuko stood with his shoulders slumped and his head drooped.

"I..."

There was a crack in the woods and the prince's head snapped up. The first and only thing that crossed his mind was `Jet?`. He wasn't met with anything of the sort. A fire nation soldier leapt out of the trees and shot a heated blast at Zuko and his uncle. Iroh was thrown off guard a little and Zuko was thrown off guard completely. He stumbled back but the fire singed his entire left sleeve off.

The fire hit the barn and the wood and hay began to burn. The fire spread across to the roof of the farmers home. Zuko was soon zoned in on the fire nation soldier as the armoured man went for another attack. The prince was quick to get into close combat- since fire nation fire benders really did prefer long range action.

It wasn't long before Zuko had the `toy soldier` thrown about like a rag doll and through the wall of the barn. Once Zuko stepped inside the newly made entrance, he picked up his twin blades. Now he felt much better. This soldier really caught him in a bad mood- sure, Zuko would have been pissed he was near assassinated into ash, but this was really quite a horrific fight. The soldier lasted no longer than three seconds as Zuko had taken him down with ease.

There was some commotion outside and he ran out to find more fire nation soldiers worming their way out of the forest. Zuko looked around to find Iroh piling the family into a wagon. Unfortunately, Iroh was struck in the back of his arm and was now injured. He wasn't badly injured, but Zuko shouted at him to go with the family. Zuko was in a bad enough mood to take care of however many soldiers came his way.

To his honest surprise, there were more soldiers than he would have expected. As he cut down a non-fire bender, he was tripped up and fell on his back. The sword swung down but never reached his face. A familiar hook sword was wobbling under the pressure of holding the other blade up. Zuko took a quick glance at Jet then swept at the soldiers feet. The fire nation soldier fell inelegantly onto his ass and was knocked out cold by Jet.

Instinctively, the two were back to back in seconds, swords propped and ready and fighting. Zuko growled as he knocked out a soldier with the hilt of his sword.

"I thought I told you not to follow me?"

Jet smirked as he swung his hook swords together and hitting a soldier right between the eyes.

"I thought you would know me better by now? I don't give up easily remember?"

Zuko took a moment to stare Jet down right in the face.

"Well it's going to get you killed."

Both avoided a streak of fire shooting right past their heads. Jet stared at Zuko confidently.

"I won't leave your side, Li."

"You don't understand!"

"What's there not to understand?"

Jet and Zuko both pulled each other close and stabbed the soldier behind the other. Jet took that opportunity to whisper something in Zuko's ear.

"For you, I'll risk it all."

They swung apart. Zuko needed Jet to understand. He wasn't about to let the freedom fighter to this to himself. There was no way to _make_ him understand though. How could he have let himself get into this mess? Not the fight... the relationship- if it was one.

Zuko had been pondering this subconsciously when the unavoidable happened. Jet was struck from behind and he fell to the floor, his clothing a little burnt. Although, he was caught off guard and was not ready for the enormous fireball which happened to be hurtling towards him. In a second, Zuko was there and cutting the fire in half with his swords, but the fire just kept coming and coming in separate blasts afterwards. Before he knew it, his swords had been blasted from his hands and he was now fending the attack by deflecting the fire with his own bending.

Zuko pushed the fire back and it knocked out half of the few who were left standing. That was all he had left to do, so he got it over and done with. Within a few moments, the remaining few had been taken care of by Zuko... by Zuko fire bending... in front of Jet.

Jet sat turning pale. Zuko stood still, his heavy breathing transforming into quiet, calm breaths. Zuko turned to look at Jet over his shoulder looking though his scarred eye. All sorts of things flashed through Jet's eyes. Anger, hurt, pain, fear, confusion.

Before he let any thing happen, Zuko picked up his swords and left. He ran and ran to catch up with his uncle, but as well as that, to run away from Jet's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 wonderful dreams

Hey there readers! Gosh I suck at drama. But none of you are allowed to tell me that, I already know. So, how was the last chapter? No matter how long ago I may post this- for future references- I don't mind any one telling me. ^ ^

So, this chapter. I believe it is the one all of you `Mature Jetko scene` crazed people have been hoping for. I pray to what ever magic I have in my imagination and hands that this chapter pleases you. NO SKIPPING AHEAD TO THE GOOD STUFF PLEASE! ALSO! Please forgive any spelling/ any grammar mistakes.

**Warning**: YAOI! Boyxboy. JETKO- Jet and Zuko. Lemony scene. Don't worry, I'll warn all those feint hearted when it is about to pop up- ( haha- perverted mind at work here!) I'll signal the upcoming event with this little sign here and end it with this as well (*).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters. I do not own Avatar: Legend of Aang/ Last Air Bender.

For now my pretties... ENJOY! XD! X3!

* * *

><p><p>

Zuko and Iroh had found themselves a new life in Ba Sing Se. Iroh had managed to do well for himself, opening up a lovely tea shop. Zuko, of course, was working there. It had been exactly two months since the farm incident. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jet. The only reason Zuko may have been logically expecting the freedom fighter to show up is that he might want to kill Zuko. Although, there was a terrible aching in Zuko's chest. No matter how many people he talked to or tried to get acquainted with, there was always that ever present void of `Jet-less-ness`.

Unbeknownst to Zuko or any one for that matter, Jet had managed to find himself in the great earth kingdom city as well. Smellerbee and Long shot were the only ones to come with him after their home was burned to the ground and every one thought Jet was dead. The boyish young girl was the only one to have found a job, so the other two were living off of her.

Jet spent his time out side of the cramped, run down apartment they had found themselves in. Being in a city was new and annoying for Jet. He was so unused to the loud and busy nature of the people and the city. He had a constant headache from it. In fact, his headache got worse and worse every day.

The lousy advice from the doctors- who didn't give him any medicine- was to get plenty of rest and to drink a lot of water and keep hydrated. Firstly, they couldn't afford the cleanest water- so that was probably more of a hazard to his health than not drinking enough. Also, he was far too restless and twitchy by nature to lay still. Even in his sleep he twitched, no matter how peaceful he may have looked. So he wasn't getting much sleep either due to bad head aches and restlessness.

Smellerbee had come in one day with some `samples` of things from the nicer district.

"Hey guys, come try this."

Longshot and Jet were met with a cup each of the most delicious smelling tea they had encountered. Although, Jet was sure that scent was familiar. Jet wasn't too sure about it at first, questioning everything he could about it before he even picked up the cup. Where did she get it- who gave it to her- did they look like a shifty drug dealer... normal things like that.

Smellerbee scolded him and he ended up drinking it- whether or not he wanted to. Within minutes, his headache was subsiding. He was glad, but then got stuck on the idea that Smellerbee really did get it from a drug dealer who was selling off the market medicines.

He got another hit for that one.

"Stop being stupid. I got it as a free sample from this cool old man who owns a tea shop in the nicer district. He said he would pay me in money and some free samples of tea."

Jet was still uncomfortable about that information. An old man giving young girls `free samples` of something that might be illegal? Maybe it was just in his mind, but at least it was giving the paranoia in his mind something to settle on.

That evening, he decided to investigate. Since he was in full `freedom fighter` mode, Jet was darting across rooftops, his hook swords barely making a sound as he swung them around in his hands, using them to swing off of washing lines and the like.

He landed quietly on the roof top to the tea shop. Hook swords poised in case he was caught- which he was pretty sure he wouldn't be- he spied into the window. To his utter shock- so utter he damn near fell off of the thin balcony railing- Li was wandering around inside the warmly coloured, heated tea shop in an apron- an apron of all things- serving tea.

_Serving Tea._

Jet quickly regained what little dignity he had lost gaping in his mind as he collected his severe case of scatter brain. That old man Li must have been with must have been the old man Smellerbee was talking about. Li had spoken highly of his uncle what's-his-name in the brief conversations Jet had gotten out of him between selling potatoes and awkward silences months ago. In fact, his uncle was really the only thing he openly spoke about.

Li's hair was still short, a _little_ longer, but still short. Now Jet was a little stuck. He had wanted some action- `catching low budget drug dealer` kind of action- but instead he was faced with this? _This_ of all things? Then the tea shop scent met his nose. Li had smelled of that tea. No wonder.

What was he supposed to do? He knew what. And he was coming back later that night to execute it.

After the street lamps were lit throughout the city, Jet set out on his secret mission. Although he thought he knew what he was doing... he really didn't.

He crept along the shiny tiles on the roof of the tea shop. He sat stock still on the roof, listening to the quiet but audible movement inside, looking in secretly every now and again, until about midnight. He had located Li's room, the fire bender slept by himself. Once he was sure Li was in bed, he slipped down off of the roof onto the balcony, unlocked the window and crept inside.

There was a lump on the dark bed. Jet quietly closed the window behind him and made his way in the shadows over to the bed. Slowly, a hook sword reached over the blankets and Jet quickly ripped the green materials off the lump to reveal two pillows. A line of cold metal radiated against the skin on Jets neck.

It was somewhat unsurprising that Li wouldn't be that vulnerable, but it was disappointing since Jet thought that he had at least a chance. Li spoke in a gruff, quite voice.

"What are _you_ doing here...?"  
>Jet let a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips.<p>

"I think you know that a better question would be... what am I _not_ doing here... because I think you already know the answer, am I right...?"

Jet lifted his hook swords so that Li could see them and then dropped them onto the bed. They landed with a soft pat onto the soft materials. Li was sceptical.

"Fine, I do know damn right what you're doing here."

The swords shifted in the scarred teens hands a mere inch, but they did not drop. Zuko continued, his voice low and quiet and his breath damp against Jet's skin.

"I'll give you one chance to walk away and leave me and my uncle be."

Jet let out a chuckle of sorts.

"My quarrel isn't with your uncle unless he is a fire bender too."

Zuko didn't say anything and Jet almost took that as a `yes my uncle is a fire bender too you nit wit` when Zuko murmured quietly.

"No."  
>The prince cocked his swords closer to Jet's neck.<p>

"So what will it be...? I'm asking you nicely to leave now."

Jet could see how Zuko's hands tightened on the handles of the swords and he smirked.

"But you already know what I'm going to do... don't you Li..."

As much as Jet really didn't want to admit now, he and Li had grown rather close and fond of one another. They had learned to read each other well in the brief month or so they had known one another. That meant that Zuko knew Jet wasn't leaving, let alone leaving without a fight.

Jet added.

"You know you can't kill me where I stand now, since you wouldn't honestly kill an unarmed man."

Zuko muttered under his voice.

"I wouldn't kill _you_..."

But it wasn't even a whisper and Jet didn't catch it. The prince actually allowed Jet to grab his hook swords from the bed, and as the teen twitched with the promise of a fight, Zuko cut in.

"One last thing. We will fight outside and where nobody can see us."

Jet's face sunk into a dark scowl, but Zuko couldn't see it as he was still behind Jet, swords poised at his neck.

"Why, so that you can use your fire bending?"

His voice had risen but Zuko's didn't as he explained in frustration.

"No, so that I don't wake up my uncle and so that no children see us."

As late as it was, swords clashing made a lot of noise and that usually led to curious people wandering outside to see what was going on. Honestly, Zuko didn't want any body else getting hurt. He didn't really want to do this in the first place.

Jet, as honourable as he would allow himself to agree to a fire benders wish, reluctantly nodded. The swords fell from his neck and the two exited the room through the window. They leapt across roof tops until they were somewhere near a lake where the high stone walls kept them in silent shadows. Nobody else was around at all.

Jet chewed heatedly on his stem as he glared at Zuko. The prince had an equally scary face on as they stood poised in their ready stances. Jet lashed out first, he charged and slashed and swung. Zuko, even though he was more skilful, still found it difficult to block the attacks with any form of ease but he did it fluently. Jet was swinging with hatred. The tanned teen wasn't even terribly tactical as, when he missed, he would just try and hit again, careless so far of his own defences.

Zuko could only hope such hatred would run dry before he was forced to do any serious damage. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and Zuko was left with only one option, minus fire bending, as he was knocked down and didn't have another choice. So far it had all been blocking, but now was the first real moment in which Zuko struck back.

The scarred teen drove the hilt of his sword into Jet's stomach. The tanned teen was exhausted more so than Zuko and took the hit badly, stumbling around and barely keeping his feet. Zuko struck back again and again until Jet was a bundle of exhaustion on the floor, bleary eyed and gasping. Zuko stood over him, the tip of his blade inches from Jet's tanned nose. Zuko was a little battered; his un-scarred cheek swelling, his lip bruised and bleeding a little. It was only fair do's that Jet was just as, actually more so, beaten that him.

Zuko stood up straight and placed his swords away. Jet shouted at him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Go on, kill me! Kill me or I'll just come after you!"

Zuko replied.

"I know."

Maybe Zuko was hoping too much, but he was certain that, since he didn't kill Jet, the freedom fighter wouldn't come after him again. Then again, he had come to know Jet fairly well and knew that his high hopes were just in his imagination.

As Jet trudged home, bruised and limping a little, he was furious. He slammed the door open and Smellerbee and Longshot both flinched at his loud entrance. Smellerbee scowled with worry as he grumpily trudged to his room.

"Jet! What the hell happened?"  
>He growled a few things then finished with `NOTHING DAMN IT!` as he made his way into his room. Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged a glance before the girl sighed.<p>

"I guess I'll go and tend to him when he's in a better mood."

Longshot gave the slightest nod and continued with his bread making.

Jet paced in his room for a bit, threw an already beaten up set of drawers across the room, then fell to his knees in the corner. He would never have shown such mercy to Li, in fact, the freedom fighter was about ready to stick him ten times like a pig the moment he got the fire bender down on the ground. Then again... would he really have done that to Li? Cute, socially awkward, fucking unbelievably adorable Li? He pulled at his brunette hair and curled up in a ball.

Zuko trudged home highly unamused and silent. A far more solemn look on his face than usual. When he walked in the front door, his uncle had gotten up for a midnight tea-break. Which meant Iroh had more than likely heard it all and seated himself at the table, waiting for Zuko to come back. Zuko closed the door, his back to his uncle.

"So, where did you go Zuko...?"

The prince murmured some things under his voice.

"Just went for a walk... uncle."  
>A painfully bad lie. Iroh would wait for him to tell the truth, but Zuko didn't. He stopped dragging his swords behind him until he got to his bedroom. Iroh sighed worryingly.<p>

"Honestly, Zuko... going and getting yourself beaten up like this..."

He sipped his tea.

Zuko sat down quietly on his bed, facing the window with his swords neatly beside him... hardly used. His face tensed as he grew sad. Jet had just tried to kill him. With every swing of those hook swords came a promise of death. He left his swords where they were and lay down, looking at the ceiling.

His dreams led him back to the stall, under the shifting leaves. The sun hitting Jet's skin every now and again. How Jet teased him openly, juggling potatoes and winking at him every ten minutes, getting really close and breathing down his neck in only the best way possible. The hum of his voice. Then to when they were in the tiny abandoned hut. They had only kissed once and it was a quiet sin in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night.

But Zuko's dream let it go further. Jet's warm hand coming up to cup his cheek, the sounds of their breaths as they rearranged themselves without ever disconnecting their lips. Jet kneeling between Zuko's thighs and littering heated kisses down under his jaw under his scarred eye then down his neck.

The feathery sensation under the heavy sucking on the soft flesh of Zuko's neck. The tickling trembles of wet kisses on his collar bone. Jet's long, gentle, warm fingers trailing his clothes until they came to an opening then crossing the expanse of his chest and then down the side of his rib cage to slide around to his back and cup their bodies closer. The unbelievably sweet taste of Jet as their mouths moved gently together and turned only to find a better angle and a sweeter taste.

Zuko's clothes slipping from his shoulders as one of Jet's hands pulled them off, the other hand pulling at Zuko's short black hair to move his head back as the tanned teen hummed desperate for more sensation on Zuko's neck. The deep sound vibrating right through Zuko's shoulder and sending spine arching chills up and down his back.

Zuko's eyes drooping from the heat and the touch of Jet's fingers over various parts of his body. His own fingers tracing the bandages over Jets upper body. He could still feel the movement of the other boy's muscles and ribcage under the white material.

Then, Jet's hand wrapping around his lower body. That moment of shock as Zuko's body arched into Jet's chest, the pressure making Zuko shudder. The feeling of Jet as he pushed against Zuko's wet skin. That moment of sharp surprise and pain. Jet rocking their bodies together, Zuko's legs shaking as they hooked around Jet. He could feel the smooth yet sharp figure of Jet's waist and hips.

Jet's hands at the low of his back and at the nape of his neck. The boy's chin as it sat in the crook of Zuko's shoulder and neck. The hot, hot breathing and the rocking becoming all Zuko wanted. All Zuko needed. The rub of skin on skin. That moment away from...

Zuko shot up, his covers flying half way across the room due to the velocity they were thrown with. Zuko breathed heavily until he realised the very evident rise between his legs. He held his breath and nearly turned blue as he bit into his lip when he came, his hands clasped over himself to stop there being too much mess.

Zuko's breath hitched uncontrollably for more than ten minutes and he shuddered, his eyes fluttering as he brought his knees up and he attempted to curl up into a ball. Face flushed red, sweat sliding down his skin, mouth open and breathing for more air but quietly.

"Damn it..."


	6. Chapter 6 Love, it burns

Hey there readers! I would like to take this moment to say A BIG SORRY for those people who, I'm hoping, have been waiting for my latest chapter... my laptop crashed and all my story boards and ideas for later chapters nearly went with it, but the computer man saved them all! Let's give a big `HOORAY` for computer man shall we? Okay...

I'm highly pleased with all who have commented and at least read this fic so far! I'm so proud of you all! You know who you are! Any who... the last chapter, did any one find it... good? It was merely a dream, and I made it so that Zuko's imagination- as active as it may have been- wasn't very good. So yes, I purposely shortened the piece of text so that none of you would get your fill until the real deal... Then again, if you did, I guess that's all right.

And sorry, this is just a little more plot building...

Okay, new chapter, lets see Jet again.

**Warning**: YAOI! SHONEN-AI! BOYxBOY LOVE! please don't read if you don't like and don't spam me about how you don't like it. I don't do that to you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar- The Last Air Bender/ The Legend of Aang. Story line is mine, although I'm sure there may be ones similar... damn it.

All right my pretties, for now... ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p><p>

Jet hadn't moved since the previous evening. He had managed to stay curled up in the corner of his tiny room with his knees pulled up to his chest. He had locked himself away for the time being.

Smellerbee and Longshot were worried. Jet had come in and stormed off all at once. Pacing in the kitchen, Smellerbee wondered whether or not she should leave for work yet or finally go and treat Jet. Longshot stood up from his chair and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She fidgeted for a few moments before finally looking up at him.

"Should I go? I mean, I don't doubt you can handle it... I'm just a little concerned, y'know?"

He nodded and pulled her into a brief hug. His rarely used voice humming quietly to reassure her one hundred percent.

"He will be fine by the time you get back."  
>The silkiness to his voice relaxed the tension in the girls shoulders.<p>

Longshot walked out into the street and watched her go, as he always did, until the very last corner. He watched for a little longer, before casually going back inside. It was time to deal with Jet, for Jet's sake as well as their own.

Cautiously, Longshot knocked on the door. He then opened it and peered in, seeing the dark figure in the corner. The room wasn't very well lit. Even though it was day time and very bright, not much light sunk below to the lower houses in their district. More patient than ever, Longshot stood stock still, trying to read the situation and choose how to approach for the best possible out come. Although, there could be no real positive outcome, Longshot was sure he wasn't going to be killed in a fit of Jets rage.

He stepped lightly but loudly, as to notify he was coming over, and lay a hand gently on Jets back. The mere action let Jet know that Longshot was ready for any thing and every thing.

Jet let out a few breaths and eventually his head rose. His face was badly abused and the blood had dried onto his skin. There were so many things Jet could have said, but where to start? Was he to start at when and how he met Li? Although, he was sure Longshot was aware of his little visits to the potato stall all that time months ago. Then, should he begin with how Li was fire nation? Should he tell him how he got the cuts and bruises first? Or, should he start with the deeper, far more confusing aspects of his turmoil... the fact that he had `_those_` kinds of feelings for Li, another male, a _fire bender_ of all things.

Let the fun begin.

"Li's a fire bender."

Even though Longshot had never officially met this `Li` character, back in the woods when Jet came back with food or just sat around the fire and talked, he would always bring up `Li`, the guy who gave him the potatoes. `Li`, the guy whose reaction was hilarious when ever Jet made a remark on something. `Li`, the guy who was `actually kind of cute` and `socially awkward` and `damn funny`. Truth be told, Longshot had always had his silent suspicions of Jets sexual orientations. Sure, Jet made comments on how he liked his ladies, but he always had this look in his eye when it came to guys who were good looking.

For example, the water tribe girl. She was far too young for Jet, but then again, Jet was a lady killer and to be honest, nothing much would have really happened until a legal age. Jet was merely amusing himself... and then there was that water tribe brother of hers. Jet knew this `Sokka` boy was smart enough to foils his plans, so he wasn't dumb around him. Although, Jet had a certain sparkle in his eyes for those puppy-dog features and such.

So, for Jet to be this bad, mood wise and physically wise, Li must have been something special. Nobody was spoken of highly unless they did something to deserve it. This Li guy didn't sound like he'd saved Jets life when they first met or shown any certain skill to gain Jet's approval. He certainly was something special to make Jet like... this.

Longshot was taking his time mulling over these things in his head, so Jet had time to figure out what was next.

"And he's here in Ba Sing Se. A fire bender, right here under their noses."

Jet eventually looked at his friend, and Longshot's eyes said it all. Jet knew.

"I know we're here for a new start. I was just going to take care of it myself. But he got away from me. I know now that I just have to make him fire bend in public and then the authorities can handle it from there..."

Longshot's eyes told Jet that he wasn't the only one, that Smellerbee deserved this second chance as much as any of them and that it wasn't fair to do this.

"Okay, I admit it, maybe going out and trying to kill him wasn't the best move. I'll leave it to the authorities, I promise. Right after I get him to fire bend."

It wasn't as bad as Longshot would have normally expected, Jet could very well have thrown a major tantrum and thrown things around. As long as Jet didn't do any thing stupid, he was sure Smellerbee would understand... vaguely.

That afternoon though...?

"What? But Jet, _you_ don't have to prove that he's a fire bender. We can stay out of it. I'm sure he'll get caught eventually-"

Jet gave that smile of his and held the shorter girls arms.

"Hey, I know what I did was stupid, I just wasn't thinking clearly, that's all... but those fire benders are sneaky and cautious to keep that curse under control. They just need a little provoking, and I won't do it directly. It's for the best..." 

He went to walk out of the door and Smellerbee quietly called after him.

"For the best? You mean like what we were going to do to that village back home?"

Jet stopped. Smellerbee softened her tone.

"Listen Jet... you got crazy and the freedom fighters paid for it. We were attacked out of our home and I just don't want you to make that mistake again."

Jet shifted a moment, his back to his friends. Longshot stepped in front of Smellerbee a little bit, knowing fully well Jet could get really angry. Although, they were both shocked at the reaction. Jet smiled over his shoulder.

"Oh, and thanks for patching me up. I won't move too much, so the cuts shouldn't open again."

With that, he left.

–

As Jet lingered two blockes away from the teashop, he was confirming his plans in his mind. Every evening at eight, a crowd of rowdy men would make their way to the expensive bars and Zuko's tea shop after their hard days work. They were loose enough to start a fight with the gang of bratty rich teens that hung around the fountain nearby. Plan A was in action, as Zuko was down doing a personalized delivery and happened to be coming back at that time.

Soon, with a little lie and toss of a tomato, the two were in a near brawl. Zuko was most unfortunate to arrive on the outskirts, still wearing his apron. As Jet's lie would have it, Zuko was soon dragged into the fight. Unfortunately, before Zuko had much of a chance to defend himself let alone throw a punch, those damned guards popped up and broke up the fight.

But that was okay, of course, because Jet had more than just Plan A, he had a whole frickin' alphabet and more! Over the course of that evening and later days to come, Zuko had to put up with missing started blocks, missing coal and fire wood, damaged pots and plenty of brutes and punks starting up pointless battles with him when he went on personal deliveries for his uncle.

Of course, Jet didn't know, but Iroh had Zuko as a personal delivery boy since said things being delivered were way too precious to be left in the care of someone else, and who else to trust with said things other than Zuko, trained in various martial arts and self defences that don't involve fire bending.

After two whole weeks of somewhat hell unleashed by none other than Jet a various failed thugs and brutes, Jet was damn near pulling out his hair. Zuko had gotten himself out of every situation and not one spark. Smellerbee and Longshot had asked him outright to give up after two weeks. As much as it was giving Jet something to do which he claimed wouldn't get him in trouble, he was actually doing himself more mental harm than anything else.

Zuko knew who was behind his string of unfortunate lick as of late, but he didn't do anything much about it. He didn't hunt down Jet. He didn't report Jet. He didn't even look at the shadows where he knew Jet was watching him from. It was like an extreme form of silent treatment! Either that or Zuko was seriously oblivious to who it was. That was a highly unlikely factor though, and Jet knew it. Did Zuko want to push Jet into taking far more drastic action? Unfortunately, Zuko really did just want Jet to leave it be, but he knew that wouldn't happen, so Jet took drastic action.

Half way through the third week, at noon exactly, Jet had sunk back into old habits. He crept through the rather large stock building they had at the back of their tea shop and in his hand he held a bunch of matches. He liked to trick himself into thinking that he hadn't completely sunken back into old habits. What he had done was steal a soldiers uniform and informed the customers and staff to leave. Zuko's uncle had left for some business of his own, which left Zuko all alone in the upper room taking his daily rest which his uncle had forced him to take.

Plan-what-ever-came-after-the-letter-Z- was now in action. Jet was to start a fire at the back of the shop. Zuko could fire bend, which meant that he could control fire. He would have to bend the flames to save himself, because nobody could escape a burning building safely other wise. So he closed and locked all the windows and began to burn the back door. Then he started to burn the front door.

Zuko, sensing something weird in the air, decided to make his way down stairs. It was oddly quiet for the middle of the day around lunch time. He wandered down the hall and found himself in a plume of smoke. Shocked, he ran into the kitchen to see what was burning and found that the entire back part of the shop was engulfed in flames. He attempted to put it out with the huge pot of tea, but there were too many flames.

Though a fire bender, he still panicked when it came to such things. He then hurried to the front room looking for his uncle and to warn customers and staff. Zuko then stopped dead in the doorway to the front of the shop as he saw a figure standing up in front of the burning door. Said person turned and saw Zuko.

"Jet! What are you doing?"

A twisted smile curled onto the freedom fighters face.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm burning down your house with you in it."

Zuko could literally see the crazy in Jet's eyes, something wasn't right at all.

Zuko knew, though. He knew that when Jet looked at him, all he saw was the fire bender in him. All Jet saw was the curse that was fire in Zuko and it hurt Zuko so much. His chest ached for a moment before his brain clicked that they were still in a burning building.

"Jet, you'll die too."

Jet then frowned at that and looked at the floor while he muttered a sentence with a chuckle.

"Heh, sorry Smellerbee... Longshot, I guess I can't really keep my promises after all."

Jet then swung out his hook swords.

"I need to keep people safe. And that means destroying all fire nation scum! I told you I would come after you!"

Zuko grit his teeth.

"You know why I didn't strike the final blow that night. You're just throwing those feelings because you can't face them!"  
>Jet scowled at Zuko.<p>

"Don't you dare say I'm throwing them away... I fell for _Li_, not a fucking fire bender!"

With that said, they locked in a fight in a burning building which was crumbling around them.


	7. Chapter 7 Red Sunset, Blue Sunrise

Hey there readers. New chapter! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! I just read through it and nearly pulled my hair out... so so so so so so so sorry... now that I've apologised...

Lets see if I can't get a little bit of `action` in this one hmm? Hope you at least read the previous chapter!

I would very much like to point out something... They aren't in Iroh's main teashop.

**Warning**: YAOI! SHONEN-AI! BOYxBOY LOVE! please don't read if you don't like and don't spam me about how you don't like it. I don't do that to you. Also, some swearing...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar- The Last Air Bender/ The Legend of Aang. Story line is mine, although I'm sure there may be ones similar... damn it.

All right my pretties, for now... ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p><p>

A flaming piece of timber crashed down behind Zuko. The scarred teen jumped forward to avoid being burned but was forced to lean back as Jet slashed at him with his hook swords. So, Zuko jumped over the piece of wood. Jet wasn't put off by the flames, though, and lurched after him.

They had been fighting for less than five minutes but they were both getting dreary and the lack of clean oxygen would kill them if they kept at this. Zuko needed to stop Jet, maybe knock him out if not at least restrain him so that he could drag him out of the teashop. Not that it was recognisable as a teashop any more.

The beautifully painted walls were pealing and the wood was burning and crackling and morphing into a pitch black, a far cry from its original mahogany brilliance. The colourful tapestries and table cloths were alight as if in a demonic furnace. The flames trundled behind Zuko, almost tripping him up with the heat as he jumped yet again to avoid them.

Falling backwards while escaping from Jet trying to skewer him from the front, Zuko managed to snag the hysterical teens sleeve and pull him with him. He had successfully gotten a hold of Jet...

`_Now what?_ ` He thought to himself as he clung to Jet in order to keep him from stabbing him.

He could feel Jet's actions growing sluggish but they were still strong and the suffocating smoke was having a hard time choking his feisty nature.

Zuko looked around, not much to see through the smoke, mind. Though it was easier to breath nearer the ground. He couldn't see any clear way out and the building was creaking unbelievably loud above the whoosh and roars of the fire. He might actually have to use his fire bending. Just what Jet wanted. But why was he to care about Jet? This guy had come into this building and tried to set it alight with Zuko to burn in his sleep. If not for gut instinct, Zuko surely would have gone to sleep, suffocated on the smoke and burned to death.

Jet had truly lost sight of what ever spark they had found together in the forest those months ago. Jet was trying to kill him, and if that wasn't enough to send a sane man running there was the fact that he tried burning people in their sleep.

Jet shoved at Zuko's chest and rolled away, leaving one of his hook swords caught in Zuko's clothing as he did so. He got up on his knees and scowled at Zuko through the smoke.

"There's no where to run, so use your fire bending, _fire bender_."

He wasn't even calling him _Li_ any more, it was just fire bender now. Zuko the evil fire bender. Not even a catchy title.

Maybe there was still something left to say that could help this situation. Zuko also got into a crouched position on the floor.

"You've done all this just to prove that I'm a fire bender? You're willing to die just to prove it? Who would you prove it to if I chose to just burn to death? You would have just burned down an innocent man's hard work and maybe died in the process. If you survived you would be thrown in jail!"

Jet sneered at him.

"Well that would be one less fire bender in the world. If I die, so be it, at least I did good going out! If I survived and was thrown in prison, it wouldn't matter. You would be dead." 

Zuko's heart felt like it was a second away from exploding. How could someone he had liked- possibly even _loved_- say something like `_It wouldn't matter. You would be dead_.` ? Was this just the curse of the universe on Zuko?

"So, you can look past any man's differences, all the bad they have done and become friends over one good dead, as long as they're not a fire bender or from the fire nation? What kind of freedom fighter are _you_ to hate some one who has done nothing but understand you when you yourself tried to wipe out an entire village?"

The obvious confusion was all over Jet's face.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

Zuko replied in a harsh tone.

"Some of the people who lost their homes, they had to come here because there was no other safe place to go."

Jet raised his one hook sword.

"You're a fire bender, you're bound to have burned some innocent child. They all do because the fire nation is evil. They all are!"

Jet saw something sink in Zuko's eyes and for a split second he got a chill up his entire body. Was he really doing right with this? His common sense was kicking in, but the lick of a flame against his hand quickly shot him back into irrationality.

Zuko knew there was no saving this situation then. He stood up, speaking quietly.

"I'm not saying I haven't done things I'm not proud of. And I can see how it can be different from wrong you may have done... the only difference is... mine included fire."  
>Zuko then came eye to eye with Jet.<p>

"Until this time that is."  
>Some things sting in life, but that one sentence nearly knocked Jet off of his feet.<p>

This couldn't have been wrong, he was fighting fire with fire!

He was... killing... fire with fire... it was right... it had to be... he had tried killing them with water, with arrows, with a blade, but there were only more behind the ones that fell at his feet. It was never ending. He could live with all those, he could surely live with killing Li... but there would be no one else like Li after he fell at his feet...

Jet didn't have a second more to think about it. The roof caved in from above and flattened him. Zuko was hit in the chest as a piece swung down and knocked him back. He landed somewhere in the hall, the extra hook sword flinging somewhere onto the stairs. He slowly got up holding his chest, coughing, and looked up. There was a window on the second floor, open, with light, barely visible, spilling in. And there was a clear path to it.

He looked back to Jet, ready to help him... but froze. Would it do any good? He turned his back and looked back up to his only exit, his ticket to life. But Jet just had to go and spit in his direction.

"Ha! Go!Go and save your pitiful self, but there will only be more like me who will-"

He cut himself off with a cough.

"Only more who will strive to get rid of all fire nation... I'm only the beginning-!"

More rubble fell onto the already existing pile, including a massive piece of burning timber. Jet physically cried out as the pressure built on the lower half of his body. His voice was suddenly hallow.

"I was always ready to die... when I was shot with that arrow. And of course, only the likes of you found me and I survived."

Now his common sense was sinking in. Not hysteria, like with most people, because Jet had already exhausted that flame during his brief battle. Now it was only logic and sense and fate.

"And then near that lake those weeks ago...You could have killed me but you didn't... why...?"

He heard Zuko's footsteps leaving him, leaving him behind. Alone in the burning building to die. Frustration, sadness... Jet's fingers curled around his hook sword.

"You... you actually... you understood and I didn't... and now I'm going to die. Alone..."

Jet frowned at the floor as a tear threatened to spill out and dribble down his nose. He through of his friends, Smellerbee... Longshot. Suddenly, he heard the floor in front of him creak. His head shot up and he came face to face with Li. The look in the scarred teens eyes was hard to read. In his hand was the other hook sword. Was he going to kill him and put him out of his misery?

No, a hand came up to cup Jet's ash covered cheek.

"I will never leave you alone. You and I believe in second chances, that's why you came here. I left you alive because I believe in second chances. I don't believe war will change, but the fire nation can and I want this to persuade you. _I_ want to persuade you."

Their faces grew close, Zuko's jaw line evident in the low glow that was the flame through the smoke... and Jet's lids dropped as he followed Li's lips until they met his own. Something warm stung his stomach and it went deep and all through his body.

Then that feeling left with the other boys lips.

Zuko took the hook sword in his hand and jammed it under the pile of rubble on top of Jet. He took in a deep breath, mindless of the killer smoke as it smelled like tea, before placing the front of his clothing over his nose and mouth and pushing down on the sword. The burning debris wasn't easy to move but Zuko prevailed as the weight of the pile shifted and eventually fell off Jet.

Unfortunately, with the amount of time it took Zuko to get Jet free, the other teen was already partially unconscious from the smoke. Zuko placed the swords in Jet's belt and pulled an arm over his shoulder. He made his way up the burning stairs and made it to the top just before the roof fell onto the stairs.

He glanced out of the window and saw a crowd of people gathered in front of the shop. They suddenly grew very loud at the sight of him and he couldn't believe he actually had second thoughts about leaving the burning building and facing the annoying groups of worried looking old women. He mentally slapped himself and sat on the windowsill. Even though it was quite the height to jump from, he was sure he could make it. Then again, he was holding another person, but it wasn't like he had that sort of time on his hands to think about things.

He slipped himself off the edge slowly, the shifting weight of his own body plus that of Jet's as gravity kicked in and carried him down the side of the building. He landed on the angled, tiled platform that was the bit above the entrance before rolling off and into the street. He then quickly gathered himself and Jet up and moved away from the heat.

The cool summer air was unbelievably relieving as he placed Jet's warm and scorched body on the ground. After a couple of seconds of being crowded around by worried bystanders, he got to do a little CPR. Of course, since Zuko was a fire bender, the hot smoke in Jet's lungs came under his jurisdiction, but he couldn't fire bend in public.

Zuko placed his lips onto Jets and he he inhaled softly, not wanting to suck to teens lungs out. The people standing by blushed and asked on another what he was doing. A few came up with `he's sucking the smoke out!` and they didn't class him as a fire bender so it was all cool. As Jet was coming two, some soldiers made their way into the crowd.

"What's going on here?"

It was quite the used question with these guys. Zuko barely got a chance to explain before the crowd kicked in. People had seen Jet closing the doors and windows, `a wicked look in his eyes` some claimed, and the next thing they knew, the building was on fire and `Li was saving the insane man`. `What a brave boy`.

`Take the evil man away!`

`Put that crazy boy in prison!`

`He was shouting about fire benders in the city!`

That was enough to get the guards moving. They picked up Jet, who was still barley conscious, and carried him off. Zuko was stunned t how fast things had happened and tried to stop it all, but before they knew it, they had carted Jet away.

–

Under the lake in the dark cells illuminated by only a green glow, Jet wheezed with exhaustion as he sat tied to a chair.

"Now Jet... we know that you happen to know the where a bout's of a fire bender. You need to tell us. Was it that boy in the teashop...?"

Jet let out a chuckle.

"How would I know...? I'm just a `crazy little brat`..."

The title given to him as he had attempted to bit a guard who had restrained him from running away. The creepy looking man before him gave a sigh.

"Well Jet, you need to learn that all fire benders are bad, and you need to tell us the whereabouts of this bad fire bender so that we can take care of him immediately."

Jet's thoughts flashed back to Zuko.

"Don't know what you're talking about..."

The man lowered his head and turned to leave the room.

"Men, get it into this boys head why fire nation is bad... use the light. Oh, and you may also use a little bit of physical education on the boy, he looks like he can handle it."

With that, the creepy man left and the guards closed in on Jet.

The teen remembered the words of Li in the burning teashop. `_I will never leave you alone._`

Jet smirked and thought to himself. `You better hurry up...`

Back in Iroh's main teashop, after being cleaned and tended to by Iroh, Zuko stood over a set of drawers. He opened the bottom one and lifted up the secret hatch in the bottom where a blue mask and black clothing lay in wait for use.


	8. Chapter 8 Green poison

Hey there readers! Just to let all of you faithful readers know, I do read your reviews! I always read them! Even if I don't reply! I _live_ off of them, I _feed_ on them! Now that's getting kind of creepy of me... isn't it... sorry.

So, what's going to happen now? Yeah, I'm asking myself too. Hope you've been entertained so far. Not long now. Hehe.

**Warning:** BOYXBOY LOVE! YAOI! Maybe a bit of swearing and a little fighting, for the weak hearted.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. They are the wonderful creation of Mike and Bryan.

So now my pretties... ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p><p>

Smellerbee twitched at the table. Jet had gone off the previous night, before either her or Longshot had any indication he was going out again. Sure, he would be gone a day or so at a time, but this time something definitely felt wrong. He had been running idiotic `errands` on this Li guy who was supposedly a fire bender. Her finger damn near tapped a hole right through the table when Longshot placed his calming palm over it. She didn't notice she had been holding her breath and ended up panting.

"Hey... do you think he did something stupid and got himself caught...?"

Longshot's reply was a deadpan `Possibly yes` and Smellerbee debated whether or not she should bang her head off of the table multiple times, as if that might change something or get rid of the worried headache which had plagued her since she noticed Jet had gone.

"Maybe I'll wait just a little longer..."  
>Longshot disagreed with that. She was already late for work enough as it was. Any more waiting and she might be fired.<p>

Although, going to work wasn't taking her mind off of things any more than tapping a hole in the table would. Her mind was swirling.

`_Damn it Jet! This is supposed to be our second chance at things. You promised_...`

When she showed up at her work place, she was stopped before she fully tied her apron.

"Oh, you didn't get the memo?"

She paused.

"Memo...?"  
>Had she been fired? Was she really that late?<p>

"Yeah, we're kind of out of business for a while."

Smellerbee's obvious expression of confusion had her co-worker eventually explaining.

"One of the teashops were burned down yesterday. They think it was some sort of attack by a group of delinquents. It had been happening a lot in that area these past few weeks."

Smellerbee panicked and gripped the tassels of her apron.

"A-any one get hurt?"

"Oh, no one was hurt. But, one of the two guys who escaped was taken into custody by those Dai Li agents. Turns out he's been the culprit. A nutter going on about fire benders in the city or something like that."

Smellerbee dropped the tassels. She then ran. She ran straight back to their tiny cramped home, tears brimming her eyes.

`_Jet... you promised!_`

Longshot flinched as the door was slammed open. When he turned, he took one look at the dis-shelved Smellerbee and knew. He just knew as she went to him and hugged him, grabbing his clothing tightly.

Later that night, in Iroh's teashop, Zuko silently slipped on his dark outfit and placed his mask on his belt. He crept out his window, closing it quietly behind him, and jumped down into the back ally. As he went to put on his mask comfortably, a shuffle and a whistle and Zuko was hit in the head with an incredible force. His head snapped back and he stumbled in the dark ally until he leaned against a wall, hidden in the shadows.

He peered around the side of the wall and standing blatantly on a roof was one man, bow in hand with another arrow already perched upon the string. Although, that wasn't his only problem. He knew some one was behind him, but wasn't fast enough to move. A knife was held to his throat and a husk voice growled in his ear.

"Go on, I dare you... move. I'll let you taste by blade."

Zuko's eyes narrowed behind his mask and he turned his head slightly. He was letting his captor know he was listening. They spoke again.

"Now, you're going to tell me where they took my friend. You know him. Tall, brown hair... Jet."

At the sound of that name, Zuko flinched. Not in discomfort, not in fear. He flinched because he remembered that he was wasting time just being pinned here, that he needed to get to Jet.

The blade pressed more so on his neck.

"Don't play the silent treatment with me, `_Li_`."

His fake name was spoken in distaste. He spoke quietly but firmly.

"I didn't get him taken away. I'm trying to get him back."

The voice growled, gripping his clothing.

"Why, so that you can kill him before he spills anything about you being a _fire bender_?"

A near nostalgic ring to how those two words were spat.

He was pushed forward. He stumbled but turned to face his attacker. Well, the other tall one had shown up next to the short grumpy looking one. They had to have been Jets companions, those two in particular he would practically brag about back in simpler times with potatoes and secrets well kept. He decided he might as well remove his mask, no harm could come from them knowing his face since they already knew who he was. Well, _kind of_ knew who he was any way.

"How did you find me...?"

The short grumpy one folded their arms.

"Scarred face, posture like a stick's up your ass... Jet didn't leave out much in his drunken descriptions of you before he found out you were a fire bender."

Zuko still felt a pang at how those last two words were spoken. Having figured he had spent enough time with these two, he put his mask back on.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and rescue him. You two are welcome to join."

The short grumpy one snorted.

"How could a kid like you possibly save Jet? He's one of the best fighters I know and if _he_ is easily caught in this place, you don't stand a chance."

Zuko, obviously insulted, spun to them and argued in a rash tone.

"I'm not a kid!"

The response came with another snort.

"Seriously? You're like... sixteen."

Zuko pointed an accusing sword at the two of them.

"So? You can't be more than fifteen your selves."

The reply came short and sweet.

"Jet's seventeen..." 

Zuko was caught out on that one. He could have sworn with the childish ways back when they were selling potatoes, that Jet was merely tall, but definitely younger than himself. Eventually, after a little awkwardness, figuring out Smellerbee's and Longshot's names, the fact that they weren't _both_ boys and some trust issues, the three had established a half decent plan on how to rescue Jet. The only problem was, even after they spent most of the night finding out that Jet was under Lake Laogai, more than likely being held in a highly complex and confusing labyrinth of halls and rooms, under heavy guard... a half decent plan wasn't nearly what it would take to get to him, let alone rescue him.

They waited until earth benders had emerged from the water via a hidden tunnel made of stone. As fast as they could, they quickly leapt from their hiding place and down the tunnel as it was closing. Having reached the eerie green tunnels, the three split up and were on their way to saving Jet.

As the plan would have it, Jet and his Freedom Fighters had this whistle they would use to communicate with one another. Zuko had never really needed to whistle before, but considering the situation, he was a fast learner. His fast steps and wall crawling abilities helped him avoid many guards which trooped about the halls.

In a dank, dark cell, a very bruised Jet sat slumped and exhausted. Only a day of interrogation and he was already like this? He was sure he could handle more than this before. Then again, there were parts when he was sure he had blacked out some how. All he could remember was a green light and some voices and then he would wake up utterly exhausted again. Even beaten. Was he mentally resisting something?

He didn't get to ponder it much more when he heard a tweeting. What poor bird had found itself in such a dank prison? There was something very familiar about that whistle. Something in his brain just wasn't clicking though. Probably had something to do with that green light and those black- outs. There was a whistling outside of his cell door and with the clear accuracy of the pitch and tone, Jet's head shot up.

Even though it was a whistle of a Freedom Fighter, a blue masked person clad in black stood in the doorway of his cell. Then Jet soured. What kind of cruel, delusional trick was this? The mask was then removed and in the low green light, Li's face... Li's?

Bleary eyes tried to focus in on who was really in the door way. It couldn't really be Li... could it? The relieved and worried expression on Li's face concluded that yes, it was really him. He ran over to Jet's chair and cut the straps quickly. When Jet stood, he grabbed the shoulders of the other teen and brought him in close.

Not for a hug. Hell no. Jet pressed his lips onto the scarred teens mouth. This was definitely not going to be a tender kiss as not to bruise, _this was going to bruise_. He could tell Li was taken by surprise by the sudden hunger of the kiss. Jet damn near undid his clothes there and then. He had shoved Li against the cold wall and moved his hands down to entwine with Li's. He then pinned Li's hands against the wall too. He pressed their bodied together as much as he could. Their necks craning from the pressure they were applying to the mouth contact, wet and hot and tasting so damn good.

Both of them, though fairly tired and exhausted, suddenly found a new source of energy. They broke off and panted, basking in one another's warm breath and radiance. Their foreheads touching, Jet brought his hand up and gently placed it on scarred skin.

"Took your time bright eyes..."

They were about to keep going when someone cleared their throat in the cell door way. Jet turned to gaze approvingly at his two friends.

"And the whole gang is here."

Li was still panting. His head was lowered and turned out of sight from the other two as he attempted to wipe away saliva that wasn't his which was smeared over his lips.

Smellerbee was nudged urgently by Longshot. She then urged the two boys out of the cell.

"C'mon Jet, you can smooch later."

Jet took Li's hand with that cocky smile of his.

"I don't have a problem with that."  
>Li put his mask back on and the four of them were in the halls, finding their way back to the exit. Unfortunately, they ran into an issue.<p>

There was suddenly much shouting and footsteps and before they knew it, they had been found out. Jet and Li were separated from the other two, but they managed to find a tight spot to hide in as the guards hunted them down. Li commented through his mask.

"We need to get back with the others."  
>Jet pulled Li further back into the hiding place, swapping so that he was in front.<p>

"Knowing those two, they'll be finding their own way. We'll get out, and they know it."

Li asked.

"...What if we get caught...?"  
>Jet looked back to that blue mask and smiled that smile of his.<p>

"Now why would I want to go and get caught again? If that happens, I'll hardly get to do this more."

The confusion was evident in Li's voice.

"Do what-?"

Although, before he finished his sentence completely, Jet had pushed his mask up and kissed him again. He opened his mouth and Li unconsciously opened his as well, their lips in sync. Jets tongue slipped out of his own mouth and over to Li's, and once it was safely over there, he lightly closed their lips around it. Li's tongue following suit and rubbing against Jet's.

Then their bodied grew closed together and Jet was pushing Li into the rocky walls of their tiny hiding place. Li's hands and come up to clench Jet's shoulders while Jet's hands ran down Li's sides. The sensation of the heat from Jet's palms and moving the fabric against Li's skin had the scarred teens breath hitching, his mouth opening wider as his breath quietly quickened. Li's mouth was open again, therefore letting Jet's tongue work more magic. Jet's hands travelled further down, past the hips, until they had moved around to Li's ass where they gripped lightly but forcefully, pulling their lower halves together tightly and arching Li's back. Jet skilfully moved down Li's neck, sucking on paler, more tender skin.

Zuko's eyes snapped open after he had let out a rather heated moan. He now noticed that Jet was rocking in to him, the friction causing a heat to rise within them. Zuko knew they needed to stop, and hummed in distress at the idea of stopping right after Jet had found his sweet spot. But, the situation called for it, and when they were out of danger and out of this place, they would do so much more and be free to do so.

He was nearly weak with pleasure and found it hard to do anything more than let Jet devour him. But he forced his head to move to Jet's ear. Zuko let out a rather erotic voice as he tried to speak and sound serious, as all he managed to do was breathe Jet's name.

"...Jet..."

That nearly sent Jet off on the final tangent but Zuko managed more.

"Jet, we need to get out of here..."  
>Even though Jet didn't really have any more control than Zuko, he, too, managed to stop.<p>

"All right. But as soon as we're out of here, you're mine."  
>With that said, the two of them quickly checked the hall way and were on their way again.<p>

On their travels throughout the tunnels, they had discovered a room filled with weapons and, surprise-surprise, they found Jet's hook swords. After that, there was a weird ringing noise which echoed down the hall and the two stopped. Zuko wondered out loud.

"What was that...?"  
>Jet sounded a little odd as he commented.<p>

"Probably nothing. C'mon, let's try this way..."

It wasn't long before they came across a large, round room. They didn't slow as they ran through it, but Zuko knew that this wasn't the way he and the other two had previously come. Then again, he had been following Jet. Did Jet know where he was going?

Suddenly, men descended from the roof and blocked their exit. The two stopped instantly, drawing their blades. A man with a long plat of hair down his back came forward and looked the two boys up and down.

"Now where might you two boys be running off to? Hmm?"

Zuko raised his blades higher, silently threatening to harm any one who came close.

"Just let us pass and maybe we won't hurt you."

The man raised a brow, as if he had just been mocked.

"You...? Hurt us? All of us?"

Zuko stole a quick head count and narrowed his eyes behind the mask.

"If we have to."

The man placed his hands behind his back.

"On the contrary, I doubt you would hurt, let alone kill, _all_ of us. In fact, I do believe there will be one left standing, since you won't have the will to do so. Am I right... Zuko?"  
>The scarred teen flinched at his real name and went to point a sword at the man.<p>

"Who told you _that_-?"  
>But his sword was sharply smacked down by another sword, a hook sword. He took a few steps away from Jet, only just realising what the other boy had heard.<p>

"...Jet... I..."  
>Jet now knew he was not only a fire bender, but Zuko... <em>the<em> Zuko. And the scarred teen was sure that was why Jet had smacked down his sword, but boy was he wrong.

The creepy man said loudly.

"Jet, the king has invited you to Lake Laogai... and he needs you to kill a fire bender."

Jet spun around, hook swords barely missing Zuko as the blue masked teen jumped to avoid being slashed. Zuko asked, his voice nearly cracking.

"Jet?"

The other teen was slightly slumped and when he stood, Zuko could see into his eyes. They were almost hallow. Jet then murmured.

"I would be happy... to accept his invitation... and kill the fire bender..."


	9. Chapter 9 Goodbye for now or forever

Hey there readers! Oh wow, I can't apologise enough for the long wait in uploading! It's a little bit hectic in the house at the moment, it has been for months! I hate moving things around... Any way!

I love love LOOOOOOVE the reviews you were all kind enough to leave! ~blows kisses~ You lovely people. Also, thanks to those who just read as well, I feel loved. Okay, so this chapter now!

Also, sorry for any spelling or/and grammar mistakes or issues in the previous chapter.

**Warning:** Boyxboy love. Yaoi. Shonen-ai. Jet and Zuko love. Violence? Swearing? A little bit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. Avatar is the wonderful love child of Mike and Bryan! Story line is mine. Maybe similar to others though... damnit.

So, for now my pretties... ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p><p>

The creepy man with the odd pony-tail let slip a smile which would give any human a chill.

"Yes... you are to kill this fire bender immediately!"

Jets hook swords hung down at his sides for a second and Zuko took another step back.

"Jet...J-"

The hooks darted up and clashed with Zuko's swords. The fire prince's arms shook as he held off the pressured attack.

They weren't just shaking from the force Jet was using, but from fear and shock and confusion.

"Jet, what are you doing?"

Zuko managed to leap out of reach and catch his breath. Trying to assess the situation, he stared horrified at the hollow expression in the other teens eyes. Zuko was hoping Jet wasn't acting on behalf of his own will, he was _really_ hoping.

Sure, Jet could handle the fact that Zuko was a fire bender and therefore from the fire nation... but to discover Zuko was _the_ Banished Prince Zuko, supposed next heir to the throne when he regained his honour? Any normal man would snap at that. Was the fire bender all on his own for certain now?

Jet lashed out and cut and slashed and kicked and fought. His fighting style was pretty much his own, but it had a drive behind it that nearly took off Zuko's head on more than one account in only a few minutes. As well as Jet, every now and again Zuko would have to avoid a rock or cope with the earth shifting beneath his feet. The creepy man frowned in a little disappointment when Zuko forcefully shoved Jet off balance instead of taking the strike.

"What is the matter, Prince Zuko? Why don't you just fire bend already? It's quite obvious you will not make it out of here alive without it..."  
>He chuckled and added.<p>

"Well, not that you're getting out of here alive."

The creepy man then snipped loudly in the same tone he used before to turn Jet mind warped. Although, he sounded a little annoyed.

"Jet, this fire bender is still alive! Use your impeccable skills and protect your country, kill him where he stands, no matter what."

Gritting his teeth, when their metal clashed again, Zuko swept Jet's feet out from under him and pinned him. By now, he was sure Jet wasn't doing this because he wanted to. He then desperately whispered to him.

"You're being made to do this, Jet, and I know you can snap out of it!"

Zuko looked into Jet's eyes, hoping for something. He saw a flash but that was quickly dulled out again. Unable to hold Jet down, Zuko was thrown across the large round stone platform and hit by a rock from the side, so he rolled and fell limp half off the edge of the platform.

He went to move, but felt the pain of bruised or broken ribs and winced, letting out a near non-existent groan and an exhausted breath but he knew he had to get up because he could hear lone footsteps making their way in his direction.

He painfully lifted his head and squinted through a little dribble of blood dripping from his eye brow. He noticed Jet only had a bleeding lip. Himself on the other hand? Possibly broken ribs, sprained wrist, beaten face and body in general and all in all he could have looked better. He felt like before, when the pirates tried to blow him up.

Jet grabbed him by the scruff and lifted him up off of his feet and Zuko clasped his hands desperately around the larger, tan ones on his clothing. Jet then asked in a monotone voice.

"How should he die...?"

The creepy man pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"Actually..."

He smiled.

"I think I'll just kill two birds with one stone."

The creepy man then signalled to a group of earth benders sharply.

Jet didn't move... but Zuko did. He saw the earth breaking up and getting closer. He took his hands and manoeuvred them around Jet's arms and pushed sharply and quickly on Jet's chest. The tan teen was shoved backwards and he stumbled and fell.

The rocks shot out of the ground and up and hit Zuko just as he pushed a flaming hand out in some sort of failed attempt to lessen the painful blow he knew would come. He hit the floor with a loud thud. Jet sat up, still hallow faced but looked towards Zuko. The creepy man sighed.

"Oh well, looks like that wasn't going to hap-..."

He stopped himself when Jet stumbled up and slowly made his way over to Zuko. The scarred teen was clenching his chest.

Their eyes met and Zuko muttered one word.

"...Jet..."  
>The haze was beginning to fall in his eyes and Jet asked, still a little monotone.<p>

"...Why...?"  
>Zuko blinked slowly and took in a deep breath.<p>

"Beacause... I can't let you ...die for me..."

The final words to break the haze, or more like snap it and shatter it into a billion pieces. It was almost like what Jet had told him back then, in the woods with the burning barn, when he barely knew Zuko and was already up to risking his life for him... because Zuko was so damn special, the thought of letting him fight alone and possibly die seemed weird and just not right inside... not right at all.

So how could this stupid hypnotism possibly blind him to that very precious thought and feeling? It shouldn't have!

The creepy man could not hear their small, rather cheesy but heartfelt conversation and gave a sigh of impatience.

"Jet, kill the fire bender now. Do not hesitate, he will burn and kill us all!"

That would have nearly made Jet laugh if he was not so busy mulling over how he could have injured _his_ Zuko. He crouched down, behind the rocks so that the creepy man and earth benders could not see.

"Li I-..."

"Zuko."  
>Jet looked at the scarred teen who had just interrupted him.<p>

"I'm Zuko..."

Jet took a few moments to register and his snap reaction came freely.

"I don't care what your name is..."

Zuko closed his eyes, letting out a long breath and almost crying, but that soft moment was kind of interrupted by Zuko wincing in pain and touching his chest. Jet took in a sharp breath and clenched his teeth and his hook swords.

"Damn it... I'm going to kill those bastards..."

He muttered under his breath and looked up sharply from behind his fallen hair at the creepy man. Said creep flinched.

"Jet...?"

Zuko gasped and went to grab Jet as he stood up and damn near roared, charging in creepy man's direction. Zuko grimaced as he forced himself past the pain. Jet was busy with earth benders and killing them and the like. It wasn't long before Jet and Zuko were truly surrounded.

Suddenly, an arrow knocked one of the earth benders off target at the rock flew just between the two teens heads. Looking up, Jet was only too glad to see Longshot.

Smellerbee then zip-wired down the rope attached to the arrow and landed defensively at Jet's side. One knife clenched between her teeth and an extra two poised and ready to kill. Jet Smiled.

"Where have you been...?"

She looked up at him from under her low headband and grumbled through the knife.

"Well you made enough noise for us to find ya'..."

Creepy pony-tail man looked about at the four and shouted.

"It's an ambush! More are coming! Retreat!"

The earth benders still attacked as Smellerbee and Longshot scared them off with their awesome skills. While they were doing that, Jet automatically snagged Zuko's hand and took him out of there, knowing that his fire bender was injured badly. Thus, the fours teens were separated again.

It wasn't as if their exiting was easy. They ran into all sorts of issues, mainly Dai-Li agents and more of the like. Poor Zuko was nearly incapable of doing anything, his possible broken ribs rendered him dangerously vulnerable.

Such as the brief incident when a Dai-Li agent clamped him around the waist with rock fists while he was distracted. Zuko was then dragged helplessly away, and he would have been captured if it wasn't for Jet keeping his wit about his Zuko. The tanned teen snagged Zuko back by the waist and kicked away some flying projectile objects.

Even Jet's embrace nearly pained him to death right then and there. This is when Zuko realised it was getting too real and they were dangerously outnumbered.

And true enough, it wasn't long before Jet was slashed in the side. The force the spear was thrown knocked him off his feet, even though it didn't hit him directly. He did a full one and a half spin before painfully hitting the floor. Zuko barely stepped in to deflect more of an attack but was also knocked off of his feet, landing on Jet.

Suddenly, Zuko's arm was grabbed, and in the shock of the moment he nearly burned it to a crisp, but when he looked up it was Longshot. He allowed himself to be dragged up and pulled Jet with him.

They escaped down the narrow crack of a passage way and met up with Smellerbee. She hushed them and slipped a knife around the corner.

"I can't tell for sure, but it look like there are _a lot_ of guys between us and our exit. What should be do Jet?"

She turned and then gaped at his side. Her voice came hysterical but she kept it quiet.

"Jet! Your side-!"

He covered it instantly and turned so she couldn't see it any more.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch."

She looked at him long and hard, but he just continued.

"As for the situation? My plan is, we bust those glowy green lights and we make a run for it. Simple enough? We just need to cause a little distraction. Got any of those cherry bombs left Longshot?"  
>He nodded and took out a small bag from... somewhere... and sifted through it with Smellerbee.<p>

Zuko noted how Jet was clenching his side and gritting his teeth, sweat rolling by the bead down his face. He then thought about something and pulled Jet further back into the crack to talk.

"It's not you they're after. It's me."  
>Jet obliviously agreed in a way, since he missed what Zuko was trying to say.<p>

"I know, that's why I'm going to get you out of here if it ki-"

Zuko growled.

"No! You're not dying! Nobody is..."

The prince looked off to the ground.

Jet raised a slightly bloody hand and placed a finger under Zuko's chin.

"I don't like to repeat myself... but I'm willing to risk everything I have to get you safe...Because I can't think of a world where I didn't have you..."

He hovered his mouth over Zuko's, letting out a hot breath before engaging in a kiss. It was passionate and hot and most disappointing of all, brief on Jet's side.

But Zuko's plan would mean not seeing Jet again, so he aggressively grabbed the taller teens shoulders, nearly ripping his clothes, and pulled Jet back in. Zuko pushed his tongue in deeper and kept on pulling Jet in, even though they were as close together as humanly possible. Even though Zuko's ribs screamed in protest to such brutality in actions.

Jets arms had wrapped around his back and squeezed, making more pain for the both of them. The taller teen pulling on Zuko's hair, so the fire benders head fell back and Jet plunged deeper into the kiss. A few moments later and Zuko pulled out of it. Commenting of Jets previous remark.

"Me neither..."

Jet began to smile, but noticed the downward look in Zuko's eyes and didn't have time to react. Zuko had hit him hard in a spot on the neck and Jet blacked out. Falling into Zuko's shaky arms.

He then heard the cherry bombs going off, and presented Jet to Smellerbee and Longshot. The two gave him a look that said it all, and Zuko explained himself immediately and with the utmost importance.

"Listen, I'm the one they want. They're after me. So I'll be taking the rest of those cherry bombs and leading them away, and you'll be taking Jet out of here safely..."

Smellerbee was about to ask.

"But what about-...?" 

Zuko's shoulder fell as he forced himself to say the words he didn't believe in.

"Trust me. It's for the best that you do this. Regardless of what he says, he can't come looking for me."  
>Smellerbee looked up at Zuko... Jet's most precious person, and temporarily hesitated and doubted every little bit of this new plan. She knew that if Zuko was to run off and disappear forever just to save Jet's life... even maybe get himself killed... Jet would never forgive himself or Smellerbee or Longshot for that matter.<p>

Although, she didn't have much time to disagree. Since Longshot prodded her firmly on the arm. Nodding, she took two bombs and threw them at the two lamps lighting up that end of the long corridor. It went dark and the Dai-Li were confused, but soon found their target as Zuko distracted them with bombs in his direction.

Soon, they gave chase to Zuko, letting the other three escape.

Zuko was cornered soon, since he wasn't really expecting to get terribly far. And as daggered rocks flew at him from all angles, his fire and that which didn't belong to him surrounded his body and when the flames cleared, he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Jet's imagination

Hey there you lovely readers! Again! I enjoy reading your reviews so much! It keeps me going, as it would any writer, and that is the truth! Hope you all enjoyed the story so far and the last chapter. T'was not the end you see! Also, I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes that might have hidden themselves away before I posted the chapters. I try to make it all okay, I swear!

Also, I do believe some of you `mature scene` readers will admire this chapter more so than others, Jet has a very good imagination! Hehe...

**Warning:** This is boyxboy love, two guys... gayness... **YAOI**! If you don't like, I'm sorry but please do not read on or if you do, do not flame and blame... it wastes your and my time, yeah?

**Disclaimer:** _**I**_ _**do not own**_ Avatar the legend of Aang/ the last air bender or any of its characters or story lines. This story line however is mine!

For now, my pretties... ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p><p>

Jet had been asleep for days... And when he awoke, it was chaos in the city as the fire nation had invaded.

His eyes opened drearily from his long sleep and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. It wasn't long before he began to shuffle and groan from the stiffness of his muscles. A familiar voice sounded after the creaking of a door.

"Hey Jet."

He tried to lift his head, but it didn't get very far. It was still way too stiff, so he guessed.

"Who- Smellerbee...?"

The short girl crept into the room and sat quietly on the side of his bed, when she sat, it made a crackling sound. Jet managed to pull at whatever rough material was under him and hold it in his line of sight. Straw and twigs... he was sure his apartment in the city had a better bed than that. Was he back in the forest?

Smellerbee pushed his hand down as she saw him about to unload a whole load of questions.

"Listen Jet... You've been asleep for a few days and we've moved... what do you remember?"  
>Jet frowned, almost winced with the energy it took to frown, and dropped the straw and twigs.<p>

"Remember? Why... what happened to me...?"

Determined to sit up, he nearly over strained himself as he pushed his body up until he leant against a cold wall. Smellerbee explained.

"You got hit in the head and the doctor said it might have damaged your memory. So what d'you remember?"

Thinking back, most of the memories were unclear. They were in a haze like he had dreamt it all, so he went back to the first solid thing he could remember.

"Our hideout was attacked... so we moved to Ba Sing Se... and the rest is kind of... unclear... Wait, who hit me?"

Smellerbee frowned as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Who...? I didn't say that... but listen, you got knocked out when the fire nation invaded-" 

Suddenly a swarm of images flooded back, all still very unclear but the realistic side of it... the possibility that it had happened... was very vivid. There was a person in particular but they weren't clear.

"The fire nation?" Jet shot up. "They're in the city? But... how? When?"

Smellerbee hushed him again.

"We've got to be quiet! Fire nation soldiers are everywhere... but we've managed to get in with some people who know how to get out of the city. We said we'd leave as soon as you woke up. Think you can walk...?"

Jet took a few moments to absorb all the new information and his head throbbed. He held it and closed his eyes.

"Wait, we're leaving? We're not even putting up a fight?"

Smellerbee had to be careful with what she said next. She wanted to tell him off for wanting to be a freedom fighter again, because that's how he got kidnapped by the creepy green guys in the first place, but she was worried that any mentioning of that incident would make Jet remember.

"No, we came here to get away from the war, but now we have to go back to the forest..."

Jet threw his covers off and stood up, snagging his clothes in a very pissed off manner from the floor.

"No, I'm not letting the fire nation take another home of mine! They've done that too many times now!"  
>The two went dead quiet as some people passed outside of the window, and once they were gone, Smellerbee held Jet's arm.<p>

"There are too many of them. In the forest, we were just up against squads! This is an entire army..."

Jet's shoulder dropped and he looked so lost and sad.

"Smellerbee... what happened to you...? Don't you want to protect...? To fight for our home...?"

The short girl felt that sting and thought quickly on how to make Jet leave but keep him happy. Then she got it.

"It's not that I don't want to fight. I really do, in fact, me and Longshot have been taking out a few soldiers here and there just to sneak around, but it's being noticed and security is tight. We can leave for the forest and build up a quick rebel force with the people that are leaving with us. A few of them are ex-guards of the city, so we'll just have to plan as we go. Okay?"

She held Jet's eye, knowing that if she didn't Jet may be able to see that she only said things to get him out of the city. Jet stared at her for a long time and then let slip a smile.

"That's better." He ruffled her hair and began to pull on his top.

"Where's Longshot at?"

The two had already packed, they had been for days, so as soon as Jet was clothed and ready, the three were stealthy to leave their tiny hiding place and very quickly found the party who would take them out of the city and begin a rebellion.

It took the convoy of thirty rebels a whole week to get to a forest thick enough to hide in and initiate sneak attacks on fire nation parties. The groups worked hard to gather food and build shelter and plot their next moves. Every body pulled their weight and had training sessions and dry runs of attacks and escape routes and the like.

The new and improved and far-more-heavily-armed freedom fighters had been set up for a whole week and a half and had already decimated a good six fire nation squads throughout the forest.

For some strange reason, when ever Jet became engaged in a fight with a fire bender, he would have the most vigorous flash backs of some one but he still couldn't quite make out who they were. Back at the camp, Jet was spoken to about his lack of focus while fighting, which had nearly gotten him seriously maimed and injured on countless occasions.

He was sent to sleep but he couldn't clear his head and he found himself taking a walk to the nearby river. Finally managing to fall asleep there, Jet plunged into a bleary dream world.

He could see a boy, maybe a year or two younger than himself. Jet knew the teen had a very distinct feature on their face and there was something very important about him. This mystery boy was so important, and Jet just knew he was. It began to seriously irritate him now, not being able to remember clearly but he knew he was just beginning to grasp onto those memories.

He forced himself to relax and think and not to panic or get annoyed when it slipped away again. Eventually he fell asleep because he was trying too hard, but little did Jet know that dreaming about the boy clearly would finally allow him to remember.

Jet brushed his hand over warm pale skin and through dark hair. He kissed the scarred teens lips and pushed, opening his mouth and the other boys before sliding his tongue deep into the others mouth. He rubbed their tongues together and he felt the vibration of a moan from the other teens chest as his hands ran up under his clothing, rubbing over peaked nipples.

He then slipped his hands around the pale boys back and pulled him so close he could feel his heart racing against his own chest. The scarred teens hips thrust gently towards Jets crotch and he clasped his hands around the pale boys ass. Groaning into the kiss, the younger boy broke off briefly, his warm breath rushing over Jets cheek and ear.

Jet drew fast breaths as he made his way down the teens neck, pulling his ass closer and making him thrust right into his crotch area. The scarred teen groaned deeply but softly, bowing his head and breathing heavily in Jets ear, his heated breaths whispering his name in an oh-so-wanting, oh-so-needing plea.

"Ah... jet..."

The tanned teen grunted as he pushed the other boy backwards, lying them down. Jet squeezed the other boys ass and the younger teen wrapped his legs about Jet's waist, pushing his hips into Jet and creating sensational friction between them.

Sucking hard on the others sweet, salty skin, Jet rocked into the others thrusting an he soon found himself with his and the others pants down. He sucked even harder on the pale teens skin and lightly grazed his teeth over a delicate collar bone and down his chest to suck on his nipple. At the same time, he pushed into the scarred teen.

Gasping, he younger boy's breaths came rasping and filled with pleasure. It sent tingles throughout Jets mind as he pushed deeper into the other, feeling him move around his member and the tight heat wrapping around it. The pale teen whined quietly and then groaned again as he rocked into the slow pushing of Jet's member.

Jet had made his way back up to the others lips and had begun to kiss him lightly on the side of his mouth. He swept his tongue right along the others lips, pushing it into the scarred teens mouth and sealing their lips as he began to finally push his penis all the way in. The other shouted out a groan and Jet shoved the final inch right in.

"Uhn! Aaah...!"  
>Jet held himself up on his arms and tried to look into the others eyes but his face wasn't completely clear. Even so, the face began to clear up and he could make out the defined jaw line and the open, panting mouth and gorgeous golden eyes.<p>

Now he could see him, right in front of him, a priceless erotic expression of pain and pleasure as Jet pulled out a little. The boy gasped silently, his mouth open and his eyes fluttering closed as his back arched up. Jet wanted him suddenly so desperately he quickly thrust back in, making the other cry out.

"Ahha! Nnn!... Jet...ahn!"

Jet was sure not to hurt the other boy but he was so desperate to thrust into him and push deep into the tight warmth which slipped around his member, causing Jet's eyes to close and he lifted his head up to watch the others expressions.

The pleasure on the pale teens face again made Jet thrust harder and faster, slipping and pressing deeper into the other until he groaned deeply, lowering his head into the crook of the pale teen neck. There, he sucked on the boys soft skin, the scarred teen turning his head so Jet could explore the expanse that was a slender piece of his body.

Pulling Jets hips in with his legs, the other boy pleaded his name in a soft, quivering voice.

"...Jet..." He let out a pained but pleasured grunt and suddenly Jet remembered his name. In his mind, he had come up with Li, but as he kissed along the others neck, he hummed a different one.

"Nnn... Zuko..."

The pale teen pressed his fingers into Jet's back and pushed down into every thrust. Jet plunged deeper and faster, cracking his hips into the others thighs as he thrust harder and harder.

Breath hitching, Zuko groaned long and low as he pulled Jet in, a heated kiss stifling all cries from the paler teen as Jet thrust so hard tears came to the corners of his closed eyes. It was tight and slippery and so hot all Jet could see was white.

Coming close to his climax, Jet got faster and growled.

"Un...ha...Zuko!"

Jet shot up from his sleep with the fading echo of Zuko's climaxing cry. Sweat covered his entire being and then some in his pants.

Smellerbee and Longshot were seated in their tent went Jet nearly ripped the entrance to it off.

"Zuko! How could you not tell me about _Zuko_?"

Smellerbee and Lonngshot then stared at each other with a look that said it all to Jet. Smellerbee then had to quieten Jet as he went on another very loud rant.

"Hey! Listen to me! Pipe down Jet! You weren't supposed to remember-"

Jet hit their small table.

"Not supposed to remember? I've been having flash backs ever since I woke up! I would never forget him... damn it! Where the hell is he?"  
>Smellerbee pushed at her hair.<p>

"Jet, listen. He... left. He said it was for the best. He almost got you killed-!"

The tanned teen pushed at his forehead.

"So? I don't care, I told him-... Just... damn it!"

After a few moments of silence staring at his two friends, he shot up and grabbed his bag.

"I'm going to look for Zuko."  
>Smellerbee raised her brows.<p>

"But Jet, he's been long gone! How are you going to find him?" 

Jet stood for a brief moment before the tent exit and then turned to them with a smile.

"I'll find him."


	11. Chapter 11 Zuko is alone

Hey there readers... I'm am so bad, I haven't uploaded in... a looong time... I'm so sorry for those waiting to read this chapter! I guess I just had a reeeeal lack of inspiration... On another note, I feel like screaming with JOY at all of you lovely people! Sometimes, when I feel down, I just go and take a look at the reviews and BOOOM I'm all fired up again to write the next chapter. See? Reviews. Do. Matter!

Hopefully, you are all satisfied with the story so far.

Love all you reviewers and readers ~blows kisses and cookies~ Lets do this! Also, I know there are those of you out there who prefer Jet as the Uke. Yes, you rare breed of Jetko lovers, I've written a little something for you this time too.

**Warning**: JetxZuko, boyxboy love... YAOI and shonen-ai... mainly YAOI. Please do not read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar: The legend of Aang/ The Last Air Bender or any of the characters or it's story line but this story belongs to me... it's just similar is all...

As for now, my pretties... ENJOY! XD

Zuko got a chill up his spine and then he sneezed. Some one, some where was talking about him. Probably Iroh. The two had split up weeks ago. His uncle going to reform with some old friends, as Zuko was trying to do now.

Not that the Avatar was his friend in any way, shape or form but Zuko had finally figured out what he needed to do. Aang hadn't mastered fire bending yet, and after what happened in the great earth kingdom city, Zuko didn't want to risk losing someone he cared for again. This war needed to end and the Avatar was his only ticket.

Of course, finding the twelve year old and his companions was a long and touch journey and even if he did find them, the chances of him becoming Aangs fire bending teacher was near zilch. In fact, those chances were come where in the negatives.

He had been travelling for weeks with little sign of the Avatar, and little word from his uncle. Zuko was completely alone, walking on foot and barely surviving off what he had or what he could scavenge from the side of the road.

He had heard rumours his sister had visited the city and taken it back into the hands of the fire nation. Her search for the Avatar was now on as well, so Zuko had to work fast. Azula was deadly at best, he doubted Aang could survive an encounter with her.

As he rested in the last village before yet another forest, riddled with bandits and fire nation soldiers and earth kingdom soldiers, there was an argument of sorts going on outside. It was keeping vaguely quiet, but the subject of the conversation wasn't hard to hear.

"If we go now, we can finally do something about winning this war!" One man growled loudly at his companions.

"But the rebellion is weeks away, the war will be over by the time we get there." Another countered.

"A soldier from the rebellion had been travelling this way! He'll be able to lead us there in no time."

Zuko didn't have the energy to roll his eyes at the group of men. They were going to get caught before they even found this rebel soldier because they were so loud.

Fire nation soldiers were making their way down the street and the men dispersed. Zuko hid up on the dark balcony of a desolate building, hiding perfectly in the shadows. The soldiers were speaking loud enough for him to hear.

People in this place obviously thought secrets weren't important enough to keep quiet.

"There's been a string of sabotages all along the Northern squads. Always at night time, when the men wake up, their supplies are gone or their clothes are missing and their armour is in the river..."

Zuko couldn't help a little smirk. He knew a soldier couldn't do his job without armour let alone clothing. He had been running around at night time and doing what he could in the little time he had to do damage.

"Then there was a string of disturbances coming from the West! Men going missing on the day tours, misfortunes going off and maiming and disarming men left right and centre! They think it's the spirits going on a rampage!"

Zuko furrowed his brow. He hadn't done that. Was this the work of that rebellion the other men had spoken of? By the sounds of it, this rebellion was catching up fast. Apparently, they were only four days away to the West from the village.

The scarred teen had to make a choice. Either stay the night and get as much rest as he could before setting off again and keeping ahead of these rebels, or keep moving and risk falling asleep some where in the forest.

He didn't want to be running around after this rebellion had passed because the soldiers would be on their toes and keeping an eye on every one, even people passing through, and sneaking around would be much harder.

Even as he thought of continuing despite tired, Zuko was dozing off where he crouched. Kicking in the window shutters, he quietly rested in the dark and empty room of the house.

His dreams carrying him deep into the burden that had been in his chest since Ba Sing Se.

Zuko sat on a tacky wooden stool behind a rickety stall. The leaves above his head rustled apart every time the breeze hit, separating them and allowing the sun to beam onto his face. The heat was nice against his scarred skin. His eyes closed to the warmth, but he was still a little cold from the breeze.

Another warmth covered his scar and his eyes drooped open. Jet smiled suggestively across the stall . Zuko knew his cheeks were bright red with a blush and at the time he would have jumped back and probably shouted an insult. But his own hand came up and touched the back of Jets. The tanned fingers moved to the back of his neck and pulled Zuko partially across the stall.

Jet's lips teased at a distance, brushing lightly over Zuko's soft mouth for a second before hovering all down his jaw and to his neck, just breathing hot breaths over the younger teens skin and making Zuko pant in turn. Then Jet harshly sucked on a tender point on his neck, the skin burning delightfully as Jet sucked harder. A pop sounded as he unlatched and began to lick and gently nip at the red skin.

Zuko buried his own head into the warm crook of Jet's shoulder, lightly grazing his teeth over a tan neck and panting, gripping the front of the others top and hauling him onto the make-shift counter top. Kneeling in front of Zuko, Jet sat with his top half crumpled and sliding from his shoulders along with his shoulder pads. The younger teen pulled the tanned boy closer, gripping his waist and pinning them both together.

The scarred teen ran his hands up Jet and heard the gasping groans as his fingers invaded under earth kingdom clothing and over flush, tan muscles. Jet's head hung forward, breathing louder than before while Zuko gently but firmly pressed his lips against his stomach and up the toned chest.

It wasn't long until Zuko was back up at that deliciously delicate neck again, coating it until it was damn near soaking and red with bite marks and points where he had sucked it raw.

Jet pulled lightly at Zuko's dark hair, still short like it was back then, at the stall. Not that they ever did such at thing at the stall in broad day light at the side of a main road, but just thinking of all that made Zuko push against Jet, having them some what lying down on the make-shift counter top.

Jet gasped and moaned in strained quietness, his thighs clenching Zuko's hips and pinning him more firmly against his crotch.

"Mmn, Zuko..."

He groaned. The heat radiating from his body every where Zuko ravaged with his fingers was almost electric. Having turning Jet's neck nearly entirely red, the scarred teen pushed into a deep kiss.

Jet moaned helplessly at the friction between their tongues, squeezing tighter with his legs and pushing his hips harder into Zuko. The tanned teen broke away and Zuko moved down to his chest. "Ah! Damn... ha...ah...hnn!"

Zuko looked up at Jet's expression with heavy eye lids. The tanned teen had the perfect mixture of pleasure and want and desperation, Zuko deliberately stopped.

As soon as he did, Jet sat up and clasped either side of his face, arching into Zuko as he let the younger teen ravage his lips and mouth. Zuko pushed his tongue in as far as he could as fast as he could, he was rushing now and he didn't know why.

"Zuko... ooooouh... Zuko don't go..."

Jet begged when Zuko pulled back, lips glossy and red from kissing, just like the tanned teen sprawled before him. His shirt some what ripped apart laying bare a beautiful upper body; the chest, the shoulders, that neck!

Jet began to groan, louder and louder with Zuko merely running his fingers oh-so-lightly from his neck down the centre of his chest, over his collar bone and to his stomach, slowing as his fingers curled at the top of Jet's trouser line.

"Ah! Ha...ha...oooh...Zu-...aaahuh... Don't go." Jet pleaded as he pushed his hips into Zuko's palm.

Zuko was staring at the blackness that would be the back of his eye lids. Slowly, his half opened his eyes and stared hopelessly across the floor tot he bare, cracked wall opposite him. Damn, did he feel like that was right now or what.

With the sun barely breaking the tree line, the room was still pitch dark. Zuko had a little issue he needed to get rid of down below before he could go any where. Although, just thinking about how alone he was and how much he missed a certain person was enough to depress and therefore deflate any pitched tent.

In the dark of the morning, Zuko stole a couple of food rations from where the fire nation squad kept their separate supply of food away from the villagers. Once sure he had enough things to last him a while, the scarred teen quietly made his way out of the village and into the shadows of the trees.

Travelling off of the proper roads until dusk drew near, Zuko began to search for a suitable and safe area to sleep.

Being a fire bender, he didn't need to sleep on the floor and set a fire. He could just climb a tree and used the heat to warm himself up in the branches. Which saved him from being spotted via smoke or stumbled upon by soldiers or worse.

He found a comfy branch at a decent height. High enough to hide, not high enough to kill him if he were to roll over in his sleep. It wasn't difficult for him to fall asleep because he was so tired. Snuggling up into himself, and keeping his broad- swords close, Zuko lulled into dreamy land.

Although, his dream barely begun, let alone was it going to last. Just as he was back under those leaves, under that warm sun... before Jet came into the picture, a cracking sound drew him partially from his slumber.

Then, a full on spear cracking through the branches and flying just past his face woke him up completely. He jolted to reality and automatically gripped at the branch, clenching his tights about the wood.

Unfortunately, the spear cracked the branch right the way to the trunk of the tree. Thus, the branch broke away into nothing for Zuko to sit on. Blinded by the sun, which was just about to go down, and rather disorientated as to what exactly was going on, the scarred teen stood no chance against the inanimate branches coming at him from all angles.

Eventually, after bouncing off of a couple of branches, Zuko landed with a thud and an `oof ` on the ground. Some of the tree falling on him as he staggered to stand up quickly. Surrounding him was... nothing. Nobody in sight. But Zuko was no fool.

"Come out, who ever you are."

Nothing, not even the wind.

"Shw your face you coward!"

That got a little something. In fact, quite a few stepped from the shadows.

With a split second to guess, the teen was guessing mercenaries or slave traders. Partially taking a defensive stance, his hand lightly holding the hilt of his broad-swords, Zuko narrowed his eyes and quickly and skilfully counted how many surrounded him, even the ones he couldn't see.

"What do you want...?"

Zuko asked, very aware of the hidden people moving in.

A tall, burly man grunted a chuckle.

"We're a little low on money. Could you help us out...?" 

Zuko could have just given them his supplies and what little money he had, but that wouldn't be very much like Zuko, would it? He pulled his weapons and bared the at the stranger.

"Go rob somebody else."

The man then grew angry and loud.

"As much as we're going to take your belongings, boy, we're taking you as well."

Zuko turned and rammed the hilt of one sword into a man who tried to jump him, but he wasn't fast enough for the other two, who threw ropes over either hand and pulled on them. The teen was then flung to the floor, his wrists bound quickly.

The two men then flipped him over and held him to the floor, pinning his legs apart.

Zuko had struggled until his legs were pulled apart and held in place. Then, he froze.

These men were planning something a little different. So, Zuko pulled away from the two men, jamming his shoulder into ones face and breaking his nose and head butting the other. That got him beaten badly when the men finally had him pinned and spread again.

They beat him for a good minute or so, leaving him bruised and bleeding. The burly man knelt before him and harshly grabbed his chin. Zuko's eyes were drooping from exhaustion and the sun had now gone down completely.

"Little boys should do what they're told. Now, don't struggle and we'll let you live. Of course, we're going to sell you to the highest bidder, and you need to know what to do."

He chuckled and placed his hands on Zuko's thighs, pushing them a little further apart. Zuko couldn't keep his eyes open. He was in a partially drugged state. One of the men beating him must have had some drug in their hand when they covered his mouth.

The shadow of the man made the world darker, and Zuko was helpless.


	12. Chapter 12 A Rescue?

WARNING, WARNING- RANT

Hey there you awesome readers! Another chapter. WOOT! I need to crack the whip on my uploading, it's so slooooow. I also need to read over my chapters again and again, finding all those spelling and grammar mistakes... ug, I hope you can forgive me! I feel so bad for making you wait so long just for mistakes... You all vaguely know what I'm trying to type any way, so hopefully it's all good!

I've been at the Toffee-Crisp chocolate bars and midnight hours... buwahahahaha...

So, previous chapter. You can all take a guess at what's going to happen. I'm not that mean... or am I? I did put our little hopelessly alone and drugged Zuko into such a scenario... why not work it? Because, somebody requested I show mercy. You know who you are! Haha! But seriously, just wait and see.

I do read ALL reviews, I'm just too psyched to reply and you might end up with a reply something like this.

SORRY, RANT OVER!

**Warning**: BoyxBoy love, gay, YAOI, shonen-ai, some swearing... I suppose not for the faint hearted... nah, it's not that hot.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I do not own ATLA etc. Story line is mine. Buwhahahaa.

For now, my pretties... ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p><p>

Even in such a drugged state, Zuko managed to pull at his muscles, desperately trying not to fall too numb or limp.

"Mm...Get off...me..."

The burly man grunted disapprovingly at the young teens ability to still move.

"Looks like he's not a sleeper..." He growled.

Another shadow came over to the man between Zuko's thighs.

"Why don't we give him some of that stuff we got from our last client. You know..."

He began to snap his fingers, trying to remember. The burly man chuckled, obviously pleased with the idea.

"Oh yeah. That horny pill... give it here."

The scarred teen tried to lull his head away from the man, but his actions were getting slower. The man chuckled again, sliding the pill onto Zuko's tongue and firmly holding his head back, pulling his black hair harshly when Zuko didn't swallow.

"You better swallow, boy..."

He didn't and the man poured water down his throat, holding Zuko's mouth shut and making him choose between drowning or chugging.

The pill slipped past his tongue defences and into his body. He felt the pill bubbling away as it went down his throat and already he felt strange. Stranger than having been dosed on the previous drug. His body burned, his skin growing pink and flush. It some what counteracted the other drug since his ability to move grew less sluggish, but it was all still flimsy as if he had no control.

And still, all that was on Zuko's mind was escaping, even though that thought was quickly being overrun with an intense need for pleasure. As he tried to rock out of his compromising position, he only made his situation worse when the man clenched down on his thighs harder.

Zuko unwillingly cried out, his head whipping back.

"Aaaah..aaah!"

One man holding his arms covered his mouth and soon Zuko felt a cloth being tied about it to shut him up.

"Wow, that stuff really works... look at him!" One man commented excitedly. Another let out a loud breath.

"Shit. I need to take a piss before I get hard..." With that, Zuko mildly heard foot steps crunching off into the woods.

The burly man damn near giggled in excitement as he pulled at the front of Zuko's trousers.

"This could be interesting-"

There was a brief shout from a distance. The man paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked fiercely.

Zuko could breath easier when the man stood up, but that relief was turned into something else and it rushed through his entire being in a hot flush.

Suddenly all of his skin was a thousand times more sensitive than usual. Just the tiny breeze which rolled along the forest floor blowing over his cheek had it burning and he moaned through the cloth.

"Uhn...ah..."

One of the guys holding his arm yanked it to shut him up but that didn't help anything. The pleasure from just his muscles moving was so intense it hurt and he yielded to the pain, groaning helplessly as he fell onto the guy.

"Nnn!"

Slowly but surely, all the men dispersed about the tree, eyeing into the darkness and trying to see where their pissing companion had disappeared to.

Eventually, the only men left were the two assigned to holding Zuko. One looked around cautiously, eyeing every bush and branch before he too got up, heartlessly letting Zuko drop the the floor.

"Nnnng-...!" Zuko grunted while the other pulled him back up.

"Stay here. If something happens, take him and go back to base." Said the one standing. Zuko watched through still bleary eyes as the man went into the shadows. The one left holding him waited until his companion had gone before moving and putting Zuko up against the tree.

He hummed excitedly, but also nervously as he rushed to untie his belt.

"I might as well get myself some before they come back. Don't want to waste a perfectly good horny hole when it's lying perfectly open for me, right kid?"

He shoved Zuko's legs apart and crawled up so his crotch was against Zuko's still clothed lower half. Zuko's cock bulged unwillingly in his trousers in response to the forceful friction and he screwed his eyes shut, tossing his head to the side.

"No..." He ground out weakly, the request coming muffled and exhausted. His chest felt heavy as he tried to control his breathing.

"Don't worry, this means you'll get some too, that drug should set you off at least four times..."

The man chuckled.

Zuko's head was heavy, the previous drug obviously still more in effect than this horny one. Blurred and blushing, Zuko could barely make out the man before him. The strangers fingers pried apart his clothes and even though Zuko felt angry and hated this person... his body reacted so sensually to every touch.

He felt like crying. It was just too frustrating as the man lowered his head to Zuko's vulnerable neck as his hands travelled down to the scarred teens trousers.

"Just relax." The stranger cooed, and Zuko raised his voice as loud as he could in protest, trying to get away any way he could.

In annoyance, the man punched him very hard, instantly bruising his right cheek. There was a rather masochistic trait to this aphrodisiac; any contact with Zuko's skin sent him into a world of both pain and pleasure. Any painful throbbing was quickly morphed into an intensely delightful pulse. The stranger growled as he tugged harshly at the hair on the back of Zuko's head.

"_Don't_ temper me boy! We can sell damaged goods too!"

The man pulled Zuko's limp legs up until they were comfortably over his hips when there was a chorus of shouting in the woods.

Every cry was either filled with pain, surprise or anger. The man stopped instantly, his head snapping around to look over his shoulder. Out of the woods sprinted a figure. Too fast to see very clearly in the dark.

Zuko was thrown to the side when the man between his legs was kicked in the side of the head, sending him flying across the forest floor.

The injury on Zuko's cheek hit a root and sent the bruised area into a delightful but painfully pulsing frenzy.

The man stood back up, stumbling for a moment. He got up just in time for this figure to punch his teeth out, the small yellow calcium deposits flying into the grass, never to be found again. Bloody mouthed and confused, the man held his jaw and cried out in pain.

The figure was fast to move in for the kill. Grabbing the back of the guys neck, he kneed the man in the stomach and then cracked his face off of the truck of a tree. Then, as the man tried to crawl away grunting in agony, the figure smacked down on his back with his weapon.

The man collapsed to the floor with a weak whine of pain but still desperately tried to escape, pulling his way along the forest floor away from the attacker.

The figure slowly walked up to the man, as if mocking how slowly he was trying to escape. Then, he snagged the back of his hair and tossed the man over only to stand on his chest very firmly as the man shook in fear, gazing up at the figures face.

"Think you can hurt any one? Do as you please?" The voice came dark and fierce. Completely unrecognisable on Zuko's behalf. The man shook his head and whined. "No! No-no-no!"

The figure stomped down on the guys chest and he cried out. That cry was cut short as the figure swung with their weapon. The perverse man was no longer going to be a problem for Zuko, but this new stranger could very easily be just as dangerous.

The figure then made their way over to Zuko, feet sluggish as they dropped to their knees before him, sheathing his weapons in his belt. Those hook shaped weapons... The figure took Zuko's broad-swords and sheathed them with his own before warm hands rolled the scarred teen into a bridal style hold.

Zuko's head rocked towards the figures shoulder and he inhaled. Such a familiar scent. Suddenly, his entire body shook with relief. That warm, familiar scent belonged to none other than Jet. Apart from the oh- so- noticeable waft of blood on his clothes accompanying that wonderful aroma, which made Zuko feel a little nauseous.

Off Zuko was carried, into the woods and in the safe haven of Jets firm hold.


	13. Chapter 13 Doing you all night END

Hey there readers! I haven't updated in a while…. Sorry! I haven't had time to write recently for many reasons and I'm being partially distracted all the time! I suppose I owe all you wonderful readers a lemony chapter that's more than a dream. My erotic writings haven't been up to scratch recently but I've been practicing so here goes…I think I may have gotten slightly carried away so I won't blame you if you're bored.

This is not for a short read. I really did get carried away with the Lemons. This is the last chapter so enjoy as much as you can. I either stop it here or I never end, so for your sakes I'm ending this story here but I'm continuing with other Jetko stories later I promise, since you've all been so good to me.

Also, the chapter before this. Hope you all enjoyed! I love all reviews I get. They make me happy and happy means more chapters.

**Warning**: This contains YAOI/ SHONEN-AI or BOYxBOY LOVE so if you do not like do not read. You have been warned dearies.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Legend of Aang/ The Last Air Bender or any of the characters.

For now my pretties…. ENJOY XD

Zuko wasn't sure how long he had been carried because he kept on slipping in and out of consciousness. It could have been minutes or hours, the ecstasy was so intense his head throbbed along with other parts of his body to the point where they felt like they might explode. Jet had said nothing the entire time and there was a slightly uneasy feeling about the tanned teen.

Forcing his eyes open, the scarred teen tried to see Jet's face. "..Nn…Jet…" He breathed. He was unable to see his face and sweaty hands gripped Zuko tighter but still nothing was said. Suddenly, Zuko could hear wood beneath Jet's shoes and a door was kicked open. They were in a small hut of sorts and it was warm; a fire dwindling safely in the fireplace of the room they had walked into.

Then Jet kicked open another door which lead to a small room with a large bed in it. He somewhat heartlessly dumped the younger teen down onto the bed; the harsh action sending Zuko into spasms of painful delight. So much so he arched his back slightly off of the makeshift bed. The fire nation prince panted and his face and visible skin flushed a hot pink. Jet still did not utter a single word as he dropped over Zuko; his knees pinning the young fire bender at the waist.

Finally seeing Jet's face for the first time in a while- Zuko was horrified to find that there was no love or comfort to be found in them. They were filled with anger and frustration and pain…but mostly hatred. Trying to sit up, Zuko allowed a little worry to show in the furrowing of his brows. "Jet…?"

The tanned teen grit his teeth- his jaw clenched unbelievably tight to the point where it ached. Jet had many ideas of what to do to Zuko whirling through his mind- he was torn between the relief of saving Zuko before those men did anything to him and the resentment of not letting those men do what they wanted to the young fire bender- Jet wanted to teach Zuko a lesson for leaving him and he damn near just sat back and watched him get raped.

Although- _that _was very much still the part of Jet which disliked fire benders. Jet wasn't about to let anything happen to _his _fire bender though. There were also so many things Jet wanted to say to Zuko: hurtful comments, compliments, discussions about being left alone- about Zuko running off without another word.

Unfortunately the only words that came out of his mouth were the words he wanted to say but for all the wrong reasons. He growled- his arms shaking by Zuko's head barely keeping himself up. "I hate you…"

Zuko paused and didn't breathe as he saw remnants of painful memories back when the tea-shop burned down. The paler teens blood seemed to run cold with fear of what might come next. A punch? More hurtful words? Would Jet just leave? Something completely unexpected?

Turns out it was something completely unexpected. Jet sat back but pulled Zuko's head with him- pressing his lips firmly and kind of stiffly against the young prince's. Zuko's lips were the best Jet had ever encountered. No other lips were as soft- as warm- as wet- as tasty-

_No other lips compared. _

Jet couldn't imagine any one else ever having these lips and if Zuko had managed to escape his grasp and be gone forever…?

Pulling back from the kiss, Jet growled out louder. "I hate you." His long tanned fingers then curled around Zuko's slightly-longer-than-before black hair and pulled the young fire benders head back in a rough tug. Said young fire bender let out a few pants and a small noise as his head was pulled back. Jet not-so-gently pulled Zuko closer and bit down on his neck- enough for it to hurt but not quite bleed.

Of course, there was still the case that Zuko was currently under the influence of that `love drug` of sorts. As soon as Jet's teeth dug in, Zuko's entire chest felt like it exploded as he gasped and kept gasping even though he couldn't breathe in any more- his lungs had reached maximum oxygen capacity. This wasn't like when those men were grabbing him or when every little movement shot tiny bullets of ecstasy though his body.

This was far more painful and better and far more intense than he could have ever imagined. Jet breathed erratically against Zuko's pale pink neck as he sucked and bit and licked. He held the younger teen firmly by the hair as he did this and took great thrill and revenge in this while he felt Zuko struggle to breathe and try to pry Jet from his body.

That feeling of total and complete power over Zuko- having him completely in his grasp and unable to escape no matter how desperately he struggled- it released something inside of Jet and his actions grew rougher. He kept pulling at Zuko's hair until the younger teens neck couldn't physically bend any more and kept pulling.

Sensing something different about the situation and being damn near unable to move or breathe- Zuko began to panic. The `love drug` rendered him gasping to even the most painful of things- turning every sharp pain into a pulsing flutter of heat. Every breath Jet took he growled out; "I hate you." Quietly and meaningful.

Zuko knew this had to stop- this wasn't right. Suddenly, Zuko was getting vibes from earlier when the men made him powerless and weak. When they touched him even though he didn't want it or like it. When- no matter how hard he tried- he was rendered powerless by sparks of intense delight.

Right then and there, even though it was Jet who was doing these things- Jet who Zuko had so longed for and wanted to see for months- the pale teen felt fear. Not only that, but as he scrambled weakly to grasp at Jets body, he felt that all too familiar warm and slippery substance- blood- from when Jet had fought the men earlier.

Instincts kicked in over the ridiculous power of the drug and he pushed back. He had firmly flipped them over so that he now pinned Jet- who was shocked and not overly happy about the situation.

Zuko knew that Jet resented him for just leaving with out a goodbye or a word of where he was going. He then felt Jet begin to get angry wanting to go back to just doing as he pleased; struggling to over power Zuko. The young teen then clenched down on the tanned wrists so weakly in his grasp. "Jet just wait!" He nearly shouted.

Jet scowled up at him. "Who're you to tell me that? You didn't _wait _for me!" His face had soured and let up no hint of how truly hurt he was- just hatred. Zuko grimaced and bit his lip for a moment. "It was for your own good! You were badly injured and I needed to find the Avatar-!"

The tanned teen jolted upwards, nearly head butting Zuko. "I forgot- you know. I forgot all about you but I knew I was missing something! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He was shouting and Zuko shouted back. "Of course it does! Weren't you listening? I didn't leave you because I wanted to!"

Frustration was quickly over taking the two hormone ridden boys but Jet just barely managed to pull himself back down when his injuries began to sting badly. He winced and a bead of sweat rolled down his face- reminding Zuko he was straddling the wound.

Looking down, he went to lift up the shredded, blood soaked tare in Jet's clothes but Jet grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch me…" He said darkly. Zuko merely scowled up at him. "Like hell." Snagging himself away, Zuko pulled out that spare bandage he knew Jet always had on his belt and forcefully pulled at the ruined top.

Jet tried to stop him again. "I said don't touch me!" He growled, reaching to shove at Zuko's shoulder. Zuko's temper had grown short because he knew that if the wound wasn't treated now it would get worse. What's more, Jet knew this but wasn't going to do anything about it soon enough. The scarred prince swiftly blocked the shove coming his way and pinned Jets arms again. This time, Zuko tried to get his message of apology across more solidly.

"And _I_ said Like hell! You got these injuries because of me! It's my fault you're like this at all and I'm trying to take some responsibility." He said loudly and firmly. What luck- Jet stopped struggling for a moment and stared him right in the face- the hatred disappearing and the hurt becoming far more evident. Frustrated that Zuko had gotten through to him Jet huffed and frowned; whipping his head to glare at the wall instead.

Zuko shuddered with relief at the fact that he didn't have to fight for much longer with someone he had wanted to see and touch in a very special way for too long. An expression of hurt still sat on the scarred teens face, though, since Jet still wasn't overly happy to see him.

It then began to sink into the young fire bender that he was touching Jets skin. As sweaty and dirty as it was- there was still such a comforting warmth to it. Zuko loosened his grasp on Jets wrists and slid his fingers slowly along the older teens arms- still feeling that warmth through the clothes as his hands made their way down Jets body- relishing in the small thrill it gave him to be able to touch someone so intimately like this. He shivered and let out a brief, shaky breath before leaning in as his hands continued their glorious journey.

The scarred teen had spotted a small cut on the corner of Jets mouth and had bent down in his straddling position over Jets hips to kiss it. The soft skin of Zuko's mouth enveloped the small injury in warmth and wet and Jet tensed up for a moment after the smaller teen removed his lips. "…I'm…sorry…" He said quietly under his breath, just loud enough for Jet to hear him.

Zuko then made his way down to Jets neck and kissed the salty yet sweet skin lightly- barely brushing the surface before he moved down leaving butterfly kisses in his wake with the murmured words: "I'm sorry…"

Jet bit the inside of his mouth as Zuko left the feeling of heated sparks on every patch of skin he breathed upon- every part of his tanned skin he kissed. He soon found himself being slightly short of breath and closed his eyes to relish in the brief contact of Zuko's lips against his body.

Chancing a glance down, Jet watched Zuko as he sat up a little and undid Jets ruined top with utmost gentle actions and delicate fingers. When the young prince revealed the expanse of Jets upper body and the injury- his lip quivered in the need to continue kissing but his attention was still drawn to the wound and wrapping it up.

It wasn't too deep- a mere gash if you would- and the blood wasn't pouring out as much. Zuko's hands shook as he began to unravel the bandage and place it on Jets body. Just the skin of his hand against the tan, lean stomach of the boy before him sent unbelievable chills down Zuko's spine.

Noticing the young fire bender was distracted, Jet carefully sat up and gently clasped Zuko's hand. Hesitant to continue, the scarred teen realised Jet was helping his hands to stop shaking and once they had, the pale teen reached around the lean upper torso to wrap it up.

Every layer of wrapped bandage lead them to lean closer and closer until Jets forehead rested against Zuko's.

Usually it would have been Jet who lead into the first kiss but Zuko twitched into action and rocked his head forward until their mouths made contact. The two didn't move for a moment as their breaths mingled and then Zuko pressed Jet down into the bed, sliding to sit between his legs. The black haired teen pushed his tongue through Jets lips and into his mouth where he delved into the deep and gloriously heated moist cavern.

Jet's eyelids lowered and he allowed the young fire bender to rock and rub and lick and suck. Running his hands all over Jets chest, Zuko's warm fingers then slid down the older teens well shaped sides and came to rest on his thighs as they spread either side of him.

Breaking off for a moment to breathe, the paler teen's lids grew heavy with the heat between them as he grazed his mouth down the side of Jets neck- coming to rest on a most succulent collarbone. Jet actually let out a groan- the first one Zuko had heard for real and not in his dreams - and that was just from slightly sucking on his skin. Zuko's heart skipped and then pounded hard. He struggled to breathe because he was so excited about making Jet create such a delightful sound.

He was driven to suck again and again, harder and harder, for longer and all the better on Jets behalf. The older teen had never quite succumbed to this kind of treatment and he was loving every second of it. Every time Zuko panted his oh-so-hot breath onto the raw skin he had just sucked. Every time Zuko pushed into Jets crotch with his own heated, wet, bulging groin. Every time the strong, pale fire bender commanded over him and grasped at Jets thighs deeply and tenderly and desperately.

Jet let out another, longer, louder moan as the pressures of the sucking and the biting and the rubbing and the pressing was becoming all too much for him. He couldn't breathe fast enough- there wasn't enough air in the world but at the same time his lungs were damn near about to burst out of his chest.

"A…Nn!" He ground out in a breathless gasp. His throbbing groin being beaten and crushed under Zuko's harsh, grinding hips. The scarred teen was quite finished with the collarbone and had moved down to suck on a nipple. Jet's eyes shot open and he lurched up slightly but Zuko didn't release his tender flesh. Jet was really gaping and gasping now. He had most certainly never had this done to him before- he had always figured himself to be the one doing it.

He grabbed the hair at the nape of Zuko's neck- clenching it when it was intense and releasing it when he could breathe easier. Zuko then slowly ceased sucking and briefly gazed at the swollen area of Jets chest before he spread Jets knees and stared thoroughly at the bulge between the tanned teens legs.

Jet felt hot and flush and didn't like the fact that Zuko had stopped. Then he realised it was as if Zuko was asking permission with his stare whether or not he was allowed to take the lead. Figuring that since everything until now had felt so fucking good, what other unbelievable treats would be lying in wait if he let Zuko do him? Jet's signature smirk played onto his lips and he cupped Zuko's cheek. "Don't think you're getting away with doing me fully clothed."

Zuko knew now for sure that Jet had forgiven him- that his apology had firmly gotten across to the other boy. Jet held eye contact with Zuko the entire time he pulled the scarred teens top off and only broke when he pulled Zuko in to kiss the expanse of his pale, toned chest.

Gently pushing Jet back down and kissing him deeply- Zuko's hands worked to remove the rest of his own clothes as well as Jets. Rocking his hips in again, as soon as their cocks touched Zuko broke the kiss and let out a sharp, steamy moan. He had never really touched himself there and had only ever experienced an orgasm while dreaming or thinking of Jet.

Sensing that Zuko was about to come from the intensity, Jet grabbed the entirety of the younger teens fairly sized groin and held it firmly but delicately, panting into Zuko's mouth. "You're not allowed to come… until you fuck me….nn…"

That single sentence nearly made him come then and there but Jet had blocked the tip of his penis as well. The scarred teen shuddered violently, hissing at the painful pleasure stinging to get out. "Ah! Ha-aa…" Zuko mumbled and then got hold of himself again only to find Jet lying back- having let go of his crotch. Upon seeing Jet just lay before him- his hole so close and ready to penetrate.

Zuko bent over Jet- hooking his hands behind tanned arms and staring half lidded and heatedly into Jets brown eyes. He latched his mouth onto Jets and sucked powerfully as he pressed the tip of his member into the brunettes entrance. He held onto Jet tightly as Jet did to him. The older teen entangling his fingers with Zuko's and squeezing his hands with the awkward pressure and pain.

It wouldn't go all the way in the first time, of course, so Zuko continued to distract Jet with passionate and wet kissing while he gently but firmly thrust and pressed his throbbing penis into Jets entrance. Eventually, Zuko's pre-cum had moistened the hole to the point where when he pushed firmly, the top of his member slid past the first few muscle rings.

Jet gasped painfully into the kiss at the sudden stretching of his hole from the outside. Zuko stopped moving and looked down at Jet who's expression didn't know if it was filled with pain or verging a peculiar pleasure. The tanned teen then managed to groan out breathlessly. "D-on't…s-top…" He nearly choked as his head rolled to the side.

Zuko then felt Jets muscles clench tightly around his penis, squeezing it in a tight, hot, slippery grasp. It felt too good and he wanted to feel it all over his member and unconsciously closed his eyes and pushed into the contracting ring of pulsing hot flesh. It stretched Jets entrance farther and pushed up into him- expanding more rings of muscle and slipping deeper and deeper and so hot.

Jet arched off the bed as Zuko pulled down on his hips, bringing the brunette completely down of his throbbing hot penis- right to the hilt. Zuko then came back to reality as his eyes peeled open and saw Jet not having as good a time as he was. The scarred teen had stopped moving and was relishing in the moist contractions inside of Jet and had nearly forgotten that it must have been quite painful.

He leant down and began to suck the nipple he had neglected earlier whilst gently pulling out- the slick liquid making it smoother for him to push in and pull out. As much as Jet liked what Zuko was doing, he needed his mouth to do something other than gape and gasp- because it wasn't very manly. He grabbed Zuko's hair and pulled his head up; sucking on Zuko's slippery lips and touching his quivering member trying to take his mind off of the painful sensation else where.

Suddenly, as Zuko shifted his knees slightly so that he could kiss Jet without bending over so much the paler boy began to thrust harder and in doing so, slid along a bundle of nerves deep inside Jet's hole.

Jet then squeezed Zuko's penis again as he arched off the bed in a ridiculous arch and tightly clenched his member. "Uuuh! Yeah… There!" He forced out words through his crying groan and Zuko pushed forward again- striking roughly along the same spot as before and making Jet kick out and wrap his legs tightly around the paler teens waist. "AH! YEAH!" He barely managed to shout it felt so good.

The tanned teen then began to rock his hips down onto Zuko's thick penis so deep inside of him- reaching _so _deep. He thrust down hard onto the paler teen and gasped, knowing he was close to climax. "You know… I'm going to… fuck _you harder _when we're done…!" Zuko had just thrust in to the hilt and upon hearing Jet's words and feeling the older teen squeezing his penis deep inside of him- the young fire bender felt a rush of the built up heat rush white hot out of him and up his spine at the same time.

He choked as he released his semen deep into Jet- still jolting and thrusting as he did so and Jet pushing down ever deeper onto the younger teens thick, slick member as he, too, ejaculated.

Jet pulled Zuko in as close as physically possible- keeping the tingles of the ecstatic orgasm alive for a little while longer while Jet plunged his tongue demandingly into Zuko's mouth.

Exhausted and beyond satisfied, Jet rolled over to Zuko and lay a hand on his chest. "You do realise I was serious earlier when I said I was going to fuck you harder…. And you did me pretty hard so be prepared for an all nighter."

Zuko blushed madly and Jet glanced down the covers to his legs with a grin. "Well… look whose eager and ready to go."

Zuko grew more flustered. "Shut up!"


End file.
